Even in Death
by Clear-Colors
Summary: Mathew was sick and dying. Gilbert died three years ago and became death. Now he has to go collect a certain Canadian's soul. But love at first sight might make that a slight problem. Not to mention that death isn't exactly allowed to fall in love. Super cute high school romance. Not nearly as tragic as it sounds. Lot's of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

*Sniffle sniff* Thank you all so much for choosing to read this story, beiy. I know i'm just some random obsolete author, but if you hate all my other stories and don't read a single other thing i write, then just read this, beiy. OK? this story will be magic! Give it a chance and read the first chapter, beiy. I'll try to publish a chapter every Monday; but i'm stupid so don't hold me to it, beiy. Just trust me, okay? We'll get to happily ever after eventually, beiy. with out further Audi, chapter one!

*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP-BEEP...BEEP...BEEP *

I, Mathew Williams Bonnefoy, in all my seventeen years, have never been so utterly, insanely board my entire life!

I've been laying here, listening to that stupid machine beep for the last eight days. One beep every three seconds; every three beeps gets a double beep. The machine keeps doing it's job, and I stare up at the off white ceiling, reciting the pattern in my head.

Nothing else to do in quarantine. Everything around me is white. I not only have my own room, but the whole third floor to myself. No friends to hang out with, no family to talk to, not even doctors stick around for long. Everyone scurries past. Stopping by once in a while with false smiles, wanting nothing more than to get away as quickly as possible. They don't want to be around me, no one does. they don't want to catch it.

They're not sure exactly what "it" is yet. Yes, i'm sick. But with what? They don't know, i don't know.

It's my own fault i guess, or rather my bodies fault, in the first place. Not only did i get Lung cancer, but it decided to act violently to the treatment. would you guess what that resulted in? Yup, my own heart tumor! aren't i lucky... The doctors were doing everything to help, but i wasn't making it easy for them (not that i could help it). in all the treatment, my immune system started to falter. Yeah. To put it in lament terms, i got sick. Not a problem, right? WRONG! Cause no one knows what the hell it is i caught! Blood test after blood test, and the only thing they know is it's a virus in my blood stream that is causing the cancer to spread faster and also degenerates my regular body functions. That at least explains all the blood I've been throwing up with the little food I've been able to eat (you know, they won't even let me have pancakes!)

They just need more time to learn more, through test and research, before they can begin to find a cure. To bad. At this rate, i wont last long. the three IV's in my arms aren't doing much for my health status. And besides, if i don't rot from the inside out first, the tumor is sure to get me.

"I'm so sorry, but your son is terminal" I heard a doctor say. And despite hardly knowing i was alive in the first place, my family (consisting of my two dads and brother) burst into tears.

That was three days ago; I've held out good, eh? but i think that's it for me. My head keeps throbbing like my skull is cracking, my body aches all over, and just breathing regularly has become a chore. They had me hooked to an oxygen mask, but it was scratchy and i at least want to die comfortable so i take it off.

I really have to use the restroom, and the vomiting has left my throat sore. I think there might be a water fountain down the hall.

In a second, my mind i made up, and i beg my body to get up. It refuses to move. So we compromise. wiggling first my fingers, turning my wrist, then flexing my elbow, i slowly coax myself into siting up. carefully, i remove the needles from my arms, the fluids now drip freely onto my bed, whatever. Next, i remove the clip from my finger, and untape the heart monitor from my chest. I feel a lot better with out all that medical crap any way.

My feet hit the floor with a soft thud, slightly numb from the pain killers, i stumble. Quickly getting hold of the dresser next to me, i prevent a tragic slip and fall.

Despite the temperature being nearly 100 degrees, i'm freezing and ready to climb back in to bed. But what the hell, i'm already up any ways. I wrap a blanket around me, before slipping out the room.

**\(T^T)/**

I, Gilbert A. Belschmid, in all my three years of death, have never been so utterly board!

I'm starting to regret becoming death. I don't really regret dieing; less of a burden on m little brother. I haven't gotten around to checking on him, but Ludwig was always a good kid, i'm sure he's fine. He might have only been 13 when i died, but he always acted so much older than me anyways.

It's my parents i was really worried about. They are really into the whole live life to the fullest thing. But i'm not sure if they were ready for the shock of death; i was only14, after all.

But who cares about stuff that happened three years ago! Whats important is now!

When i died, the old death who was so supposed to come collect my awesome soul totally retired. And i was all like "sign me up!" shouldn't have though. this is the most boring thing ever! first they fried to stick me in this old dark hooded dress thing they insisted was a robe. Whatever! it so wasn't manly. So the first thing i did was change the ugly uniform to a black shirt and some cool ripped jeans. course the angels complained about it being unprofessional, but i pointed out that none of them wanted the job and they shut right up.

Then there was the scythe. a huge metal sharp as all hell blade with bad as skulls and crap designs made of diamonds going up it. it was so awesome looking...but i didn't want it. Well, that's a lie, because i did want it. But more than that, i wanted my friend. they said we could choose anything i wanted to help me collect souls, i choose instead of the super awesome scythe, my little even more awesome chic who was with me that day and died right by my side. they said it was okay.

I honestly thought this would be so the most bad ass thing anyone could ever do, but really, it's just sad. watching peoples faces as they die. their families crying, people really fall apart after loss. No one can see me, and really, i'm glad they couldn't the first couple times (Not because i cried a little because i so totally didn't!)

But after three years, it just becomes another death. The soul talks to some times as i extract them from the plain of reality. usually just just confused gibberish or trying to bargain themselves out of it. but then Gil-bird will touch them and they're transported to heaven or hell based on the angels judgement of their lives.

But three years of this and i'm bored! Especially going through places like hospitals. To many crying families, and depressing drawn out speeches about how they'll betters themselves if they get to live. UGH! What a drag, time for this guy to go.

But this time is a little different.

It says i'm to go to the east wing on the third floor of Help-safe Quarantine Hospital for a certain Mathew Williams. Easily phasing through the door, i'm stunned to find the building completely silent. Not even the clacking key of a receptionist can be heard, and i scratch my head quizzically as i make my way up the stairs. On the second floor, it sounds more like the proper "say good bye to whoever is dying" setting.

It's still pretty quiet but with the distinctive hush of laughter and friendly voices. I stroll through the hall, just to see if the name Mathew will appear on one of the doors on the second floor in stead of the first. In one room, there's soft music, Video games, video games, puzzles, and all sorts of books in others. Nobody's alone. the visitor may have to wear gloves and face mask but it's obvious they wouldn't want to be anywhere but where they are with the person they care about. Vise-verse the patient seems thrilled.

But upon reaching the end of the hall, i realize the person i'm looking for is not there.

So i float up to third floor to continue my search. But i stop instantly. The third floor, is nothing like the second. It's atmosphere is cold, despite the blazing temperature, and i shiver. There is no warm glow of love or friend ship. the air is stale and bland and there is no movement at all. It's all white with a distinctive buzz of active lights and machines. Besides that, there is silence.

Frankly, it scared the shit out of me and i was about ready to run, until the silence is broken by a weak yelp and thud as something hits the ground. Cautiously, i turn the corner; going twords the noise. The sight pales me (which is impressive, considering i'm albino).

Slumped over on the ground, holding on to the wall for dear life, was the single handedly most beautiful creature i had ever seen. The person was obviously sick, but even then they were radiant. Wavy gold sprouts out to meet smooth creamy shoulder peeking out of a purple polka dot hospital gown that compliments enchanting mulberry eyes. their face is flush red and they are holding tightly to their chest. I float down to the ground in awe, and Gil-bird chirps. A signal that means I've found my target; _this_ is Mathew Williams!

The sound of Gil-bird's signal and my feet hitting the ground does not go unnoticed. Mathew turn to me fully, and after an initial shock of my presence, he turns back around, uncaring.

"Fuck you, cancer!" He yells through gritted teeth.

I don't know what i was expecting but it wasn't this. Mathew tries to pull himself up on his feet. But when he stumbles back down, panting hard and sweating, it's obvious he can't support his own weight anymore. I run over. Putting one arm around his waist and holding his other hand with my own, i get him to a standing position. he looks at me with a blank face, before frowning. "you shouldn't do that. Don't help me, you'll get sick." he then breaks out into a violent fit of coughing, grappling desperately at his through.

I lift an eye brow, is this kid for real? He's obviously in so much pain he can't even breathe and i wouldn't be here if he wasn't about to die! But he's worried about me. shouldn't he be begging for help right now? "Don't worry, i'm to awesome to get sick." I tell him, because being death and having special; powers, i can kinda cure myself even if i did get sick.

But he shakes his head and tries to push out of my arms, knocking us both down in the process. he falls on top of me. "what are you doing here? who are you?" he ask softly with a confused look. he's so close to me i can feel that one wayward curl that divergently protrudes from his bangs gently tickling my forehead.

His eyes demand the truth, and in my momentary slip of sanity, i actually tell him. "i'm death..." the word spill out before i can stop them.

He freezes noticeably and then stops breathing. my own breath hitches upon realization of my words. but all the tension fades as a musical giggle and warm smile wrings out from the boy on top of me.

"I'm sorry *cough* i really do believe you. It's just, i guess i'm gonna die now huh?" he keeps smiling, and tears prick my eyes, for the first time in years, as i realize it's not out amusement, but relief. 'He's been waiting for me, huh...' i muse to myself.

I nod my head. what the hell, life is so fucked up.

"one thing though, could you tell me what kills me?" he inquires, leaning into me, coughing more violently. i sit up, leaning against the wall. really, i don't know, that's not my job.

"I'm not sure, but I'd assume it's the cancer you were just telling off." He just smiled at that, and i'm sure he would have laughed again too, if he didn't start to cough up a ton of blood. "Really?" He ask sounding amused, "It's the tumor that feels like it's trying to kill... me...n-" I caught him before he could pass out.

He started to shake violently, and griped his chest so hard that he broke past the skin and was now openly bleeding. But he still looked up at me with a smile. "I'm sorry. Thank you. You don't know how scared i was of dying...alone..."

And with that, he passed out.

I looked down at the boy in my arms. Pale and cold; where was his family? The doctors or nurses. Is he fated to die here all alone in a cold hallway but nothing but death to comfort him (literally)? Was there no one to grieve his passing? I know i will!... I will. I am death. i came here with a job to do, and now was the time to do it.

...

But i just couldn't.

I held him close to me; his head on my chest and my chin resting on that soft golden pillow of hair. "No, little bird, you're not going to die here. It's not right, i wont let you." Then i did something i'm not ever supposed to do. Some thing wrong and entirely selfish. Yet even after it was done, i couldn't bring myself to regret it.

**\(T^T)/**

Upon opening my eyes, i realized right away that something was off. First, there was no beeps coming from the machine beside me. Second, the brain-numbing silence was gone. Replaced by lighthearted whisper on the other side of the door. And third, i felt...good!

that was the biggest shock of all considering i was both cold and hot, shaking like crazy, coughing up blood, and ready to die when i went to sleep... When did i go to sleep?

I looked to the door where the voices were coming from. Another surprise: Papa and Dad. What were they doing here? They hardly ever visit me in quarantine. And were they... laughing!?

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of foot steps next to me. "Okay this must all be a dream." I mumble at the image before me.

"Mattie! You really are okay! I cant believe you're actually making a full recovery! You totally pulled through all that stupid cancer and junk! you made it and i love you so so so so so so much i can barely STAND it! I'm super sorry the hero couldn't save you before, but you can't exactly punch terminal illness. Have a burger, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I finally move the greasy bag away from my face long enough to stutter out a shocked reply to my brothers rant. "A-Alfred? What are you doing here? What are you talking about?"

He goes in for another bone crushing hug (I never could handle my brother's strength) and tells me that they're all so happy. "Mattie, like i said, you made a full recovery! you're entirely healthy! we're going home, here get dressed!"

I could hardly comprehend the unfathomable words he was telling me. "healthy?" I whisper, and he nods his head vigorously and shoves a file in my face. "Mathew Williams... Full recovery... To be sent home upon consciousness." i mumble the words to myself, skimming through the page. "oh." i say, "guess i should... get dressed." Al looks at me like i'm crazy, but then it passes.

"You're weird Mattie; all you can say is 'oh'? Well, least you're still livin'!" He then tears out the room shouting 'Mattie's up, Mattie's up!' "oh Al..."

Dad and Papa come in soon after. they're done with tears, the only evident being the dried salty streaks down their faces. they really are the most relieved people in the world in that moment. Papa ruffles my hair, kissing my forehead affectionately. Dad hugs me for the longest time, before he starts to cry again and they leave me to get dressed.

It's weird to stand with out difficulty, after so long lying in bed. But i make way over to the built in shower across the room, and briefly wash up. I brush my teeth and get dressed in the clothes Alfred left for me (It's the blue jeans and red hoodie i arrived in, freshly washed and dried). then i shuffle out of the room that held me for the last eleven days (apparently I've been sleeping for three days) and walk down the stairs, to the lobby, were my family is waiting for me. "Ready to go, Mon pieteit?" Papa ask.

I nod my head and we leave. The drive home is as amusingly loud and playful as always. chatter, laughs, and fun. Papa tries to grope us all, Dad hits him and calls him a frog, Alfred banters about being a hero, and i smile, casually commenting when needed.

We pull up to the house and dad looks me over one more time to be sure i'm absolutely okay. "It's good to have you back, poppet." He says with a smile and i smile back with a nod. We file out the car, and i make my way up the stairs.

"what is it...?" i mumble. For some reason i haven't been able to shake the feeling that i'm forgetting something very important. I did everything i would usually do, but the thought was still on my mind. I forgot some thing, but what was it!?

The answer hits me with violent realization upon opening my door to my room. "EEEK!" I yelp at the figure that sits casually on the carpet, playing with my lazy pet polar bear, what's-his-face.

"Oh, hey birdie, looks like you're finally awake."

Well that's all for this chapter folks, beiy~! That's the set up for this beautiful heartfelt romance comedy beiy. I promise to add more fun stuff to lighten the mood in the next few chapters beiy. And i do know the plot i'm going for so don't worry, it's not just another of my random PWP's. However beiy, i'm not sure if i want Cuba or Ukraine to be Mattie's best friend. And more characters will show up once they get to school beiy. Plus I'll explain lots of things in the chapter. Till then! Be~iy!

P.s reviews are appreciated beiy, specially on the Cuba or Ukraine issue. Beiy, but I'll figure something out if not.


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thank you so so so much, beiy, to everyone who was so kind and merciful as to review, favorite, and like my story beiy! And a very special thanks to North13, beiy, for reminding me to spell check and also Yu Neko, beiy, for being the one to decide who the best friend will be, beiy! So much love for you guys and this story, bei~y! Internet huggles for everyone, beeeeeeeiy!

Now on to the story, beiy!

* * *

><p>"Wh-wh-wh-what!? I remember you! Why are you here? Oh my god this <em>CAN'T<em> be real! This is insane. You were just a image made up in my own head at a time when i though i was going to die! You don't really exist; this can't actually be happening to me!" The little bird paces the room after his rant, mumbling something about him still being asleep in his hospital bed; it's adorable, really.

I sigh. All the trouble i went through for him, and the little bird doubts my very existence. Does he not know i went through hell for both of us to be here right now?

I put down he friendly little bear i found sleeping in here upon my arrival late last night, and make my way to him on the other side of the room. He stops his pacing and looks up wide eyed upon seeing me tower over him so suddenly. And despite me only being maybe three or four inches taller than him, he stinks back defensively immediately and frowns "W-what?" I scowl back at him.

"Listen, Mathew, i am death, and i am real. You were supposed to die in that hospital days ago, and i went there to collect your soul. But you didn't die. You passed out, and i used my powers to restore you to health." He staggers back a bit, wide eyed, but says nothing and i continue. "I'm not exactly allowed to do things like that, especially not for the _reason_ i did it. But i did do it, and the angels can't exactly tell me to go to earth and kill some innocent kid just because he was going to die before i saved him. They have strict policies in heaven, but i don't think anyone would want to issue such a heartless order."

I stop and think of how long the jury was out on that one. Angels and Demons alike, they met up for three days going through records and debating everything from political to philosophical to emotional. In the end, they decided that it will all blow over eventually since i didn't do it out of malice and no one got hurt.

"However," i tell him "My powers aren't the most stable thing in the world. So for your safety and my punishment, i have to stay on Earth with you for a while. I'm still death, but my buddy Roddy will be taking up most of the grunt work while i'm here acting as your" I smile brightly at him and take a step closer, "guardian angel!" I declare.

At that, Mathew freezes noticeably. "...Death...is my...guardian angel?" And with one last look at me, the little bird faints.

"keeseesee~" i laugh lightly, lifting him into my arms. "That might have been a bit much, i'm sorry birdie." I gently put him on the bed and look down at him fondly. Then i pause... No one would know, i'm sure it would be fine! I start to sweat and unwittingly tremble as he lays sprawled so adorably before me and my face so unawesomly betrays me by heating to a bright red.

"S-so damn cute!" i mumble through gritted teeth. I clench my fist, unclench them, and re-clench. "One little kiss... wouldn't hurt!" Still shaking, i chuckle nervously getting closer to the little bird, (Hope you guys didn't think Gil was some kind of smooth operator, beiy, HA!)."hehehe.." I'm so close, i can practically feel those soft lips...on...mine...!

"Hero...KICK!" some one yells behind me, hitting me in the head with their foot and sending me flying across the room in to a wall. "OUCH! What the hell!?" I scream, looking up at my offender.

"I wont let any evil doer like you, sexually harass my little brother in his sleep! No way! not as long as he's under the hero's protection! little bro is safe from harm; and you, bad guy, you get the death penalty for trying to lay a single lectures finger on my poor little Mattie! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I sigh. That cow-lick and hero complex is unmistakeable: Alfred, Birdie's annoying older brother.

I've been inconspicuously observing the little birds family since i arrived yesterday night. From what i can gather, his brother is an obnoxious American idiot, obsessed with being a hero and eating fast food. His dad is a grumpy tsunder Englishman with huge eyebrows and can't cook to save his life. and his papa is a perverted french frog (Arthur's words) that is in love with love, and will grope anything with a beating heart.

I roll my eyes. "This will be such a pain in the ass." i grumble, before noticing Birdie start to wake up from his short rest.

**\(T^T)/**

I Wake up suddenly from my recently forced nap to a familiar but none the less aggravating sound: Alfred yelling.  
>He always yelling for one reason or another, not that his natural voice is anywhere close to quiet. He's just naturally loud, i suppose. That's normal occurrence at home. And after so many days away in the hospital, his voice is almost a welcomed sound. ALMOST! But upon opening my eyes and seeing that blond cow-lick, glasses, and trademark bag of greasy McDonald's, i can't help but smile.<p>

And then i see something_ else_.

It's a guy. With smooth pale skin and silver hair. He's in a simple black T-shirt with a hood attached to the back complimenting his fit form; a yellow bird rest undisturbed on his head despite the commotion. He looks over at me, and gazes for a while with those striking red eyes, and then grins wide to reveal a set of not so dull pointed teeth.

"UGH!" i wine, pulling the cover over my head, "It really really wasn't a dream!" Gilbert walks over and flips the covers off, to which i glare at him for. Or at least try to, considering my naturally calm disposition. He chuckles in response. "Morning sunshine. Please try not to faint on me anymore, i get worried."

He tells me, leaning on the wall beside my bed. "Gilbert, go away." i say as firmly as my soft voice will allow as i try to sit up in bed. I turn to him with a serious expression (or, at least i_ try_ to seem serious. It probably came off as more nervous/desperate than anything). "I really am fine, and you can't exactly just live with me for the next few months! Besides, i have school and stuff; you can't follow me!" i explain, trying to reason with the unreasonable.

He just laughs which makes my eye twitch in annoyance. "I can, i have to, i want to, and i will. I'm not exactly normal, but I've been to school before! High school will be no problem for me, don't sweat it. And concerning my sleeping arrangements, you have a guest room right next to this one right?" i nod my head hesitantly, almost positive i know where he's going with this. "Well, then i just tell your dad or papa i'm a transfer student and a friend of yours with no place to go. I'm sure they wont let some poor sexy evicted albino on the streets to fend for himself. Besides," he says and then looks away nervously.

I'm not sure what he has to say, but his face has gone red. He's starting to sweat and he bounces his leg up and down all jittery like. after a second, he shakes his self of any doubts. He gulps, looks back at me with a grin. "Besides," he states again, "i would do anything i had to, to be with you. It's worth it." He then grabs my hand and pulls me close enough to kiss my fore head.

With Gilbert's soft lips still touching my skin, i freeze. I can feel my skin heating up to a ripe shade of red. I just sit there, wide eyed and painted scarlet as my mind attempts to process what was just said and what is now happening. 'Gilbert... with me?... worth it?... kiss!' but still nothing is making sense.

"hero..." Alfred says lowly, running up to us, (forgot he was in the room, beiy, didn't you readers!) "KICK!" he shouts jumping sideways in the air to knock Gil across the room and into a wall. It must have been a good kick, because Gilbert looks like he wont be coming out of the giant hole in the wall any time soon and his little chick flies in circles around his head.

"THAT BASTARD! Sneaking in a kiss on my darling little Mattie, saying stuff like he gonna' move in with him and follow him to school! Ridiculous! the hero," Alfred says, giving a glare to Gil's unconscious for "says no."

I hardly realize whats happening as Alfred turns slowly, snatches up my hand, and drags me down the hall to his room. "Al, G-Gil didn't have mean any harm when he did that! Honestly he's ju-" I'm cut off by a hug.

"It's okay, Mattie i understand." Al says. And for a second i'm filled with the hope that i had gotten through that thick head of his. Then i notice the growing purple cloud around him that could rival my friend Ivan's. "A-Alfred!?" i yelp in shock and look at him.

With that maniacal smile and insane chuckle that grows more insane as it increases in volume, he turns to walk back to my room. "Oh, don't you worry, Mattie. It will all be over soon, hehehehe~" He tells me, walking away and cracking his knuckles. Holly crap, he's gonna kill Gilbert!

(Al's such a fricken' bad ass beiy!)

"Alfred, don-!" I'm cut off again by a laugh. But this one isn't sinister and murderous like my brothers. It's smooth and musical. Ringing out in a almost comical fashion as the persons voice drops up and down, yet keeping a constant base underlining that can only be described as _perverted!_

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~!" It echos through the hall ways. "Papa?" "Damn Francis!" Alfred and i shout at the same time, taking off back to my room.

We arrive to see papa laughing with delight as he creeps closer and closer to the still unconscious albino in my wall. He turns around when he enters, his features contorted into what i can only describe as that of a rapist. Me and Al both shiver.

"Oh mon doux amour! I can't believe you had such a fine young man staying with you in your room in the short time since you've been home. You are my son after all! Une belle fille! He will be staying with us, oui? I insist! Ohonhonhonhon~! We could have so much fu-" He muses, taking a step closer to Gilbert until he is pushed away violently.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FROG! THIS IS WHY WE NEVER HAVE ANY COMPANY! EVERYONE IS TO AFRAID OF GETTING MOLESTED (it's at this point that i take notice to Gilbert waking up) BY A PERVERTED OLD FROG LIKE YOU TO COME ANY WHERE NEAR OUR HOUSE! LEAVE THE POOR BOY ALONE!" Dad shouts, over-sized eyebrows twitching with every word. "Oh, mon amour, you are so cruel to me..." papa says with fake tears. "HEY! Let's focus on the important thing: The perv that tried to take advantage of my little Mattie in his sleep!" Blah blah blah...

They all keep talking as i go and help Gilbert out of the wall.

"Are you okay?" I ask sympathetically, and he nods blankly. I sigh with relief, "Good... I'm so sorry about all of this! I know my family can be a bit much to handle, but they really are nice people. And there's some good news, papa seems more than happy to let you stay here, and dad seems to always be happy to have company; just don't eat anything he cooks."

Gilbert looks a little surprised at my sudden willingness to cooperate with him. But i literally owe him my life! And considering that him being here in the first place is his punishment for saving me from a terrible cold lonely death, i think this is the least i can do.

I hold out my hand to help him up and offer a friendly smile. "Thanks little bird!" he says brightly. I'm suddenly over come with embarrassment as the memory of what happened earlier came back. "U-um, YEAH! of course, it's no problem Gil." I tell him, shifting my gaze away, positive there's a heavy blush on my cheeks. 'Alfred will get use to him. And as long as he doesn't try to kiss me again,' I muse to myself, 'things should be fi-' I really do have a bad habit of jinxing myself!

I can't even finish getting my thought out when i feel the same pair of lips from earlier locked, not with my forehead this time, but the corner of my mouth. It wasn't my lips, but apparently it was close enough, because the room got entirely quiet.

"Keeseeseesees~! Sorry birdie, you were just being so cute i couldn't help myself!

Dad nearly had a heart attack, Papa was swooning like a yaoi fan-girl, and Alfred just stood still looking at the ground for a second. Then he chuckled in a way that made us all shiver.

"Shit..." Gilbert gulped, remembering how the hole in the wall was created in the first place. "HERO KICK!"

**\(T^T)/**

Despite my minor concussions, and endless fights with Alfred, Being groped every so often by Francis (who is actually a pretty cool guy), and almost dieing whenever Arthur decides too cook, i was really enjoying life at birdie's house!

It's only been three days but i can tell they all care for each other very much.

Francis is the ultimate source of love. He may seem like a testosterone driven pervert at first glance, and that's because he is. But he is also a very caring and considerate papa. He checks on birdie every night before he goes to sleep, and according to him, has been doing so for the past seventeen years. It's almost sweet how much he dotes on that boy...

Arthur may be strict, but despite his lag of expression, he is very affectionate in his own way. Trying to make lunches, cleaning their chores, and forehead kisses are all his ways of saying 'i love you' (even if the lunches are deadly and always to be thrown away!).

Then, there's Alfred... I can't exactly tell what he's thinking. Never in my life or death have i ever seen anyone so obsessed with their little brother! Yes, i understand caring and wanting to keep an eye on him, but this guy is border line stalker! He's like that crazy ex-girlfriend who has yet to cope with the fact that the relationship ended three years ago! He is always with birdie whenever he can be. And he will 'hero kick' me if he thinks i'm getting a little too close.

I asked him once why he's so obsessed with the little bird and you wouldn't believe what he said! He looked me in the eye with so much seriousness that i thought i might actually get a logical reason. "I'm not," he said, "It's just that everyone else is obsessed with my perfect little bro and they try to take him from me. But Mattie is mine! I will protect him from everyone who wants to take him from me. It's not only my job as the hero, but as his big brother! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Then he walked away. But that can't be true. Who could possibly be after birdie when people can't see him half the time!?

I don't know why, but Mathew can be sitting right on a couch with some one and they'll be looking for him. He'll sigh and stand up and jump around and yell as loud as he can (which is just over a whisper) and then finally they can partially notice him. It seems to happen at random times. He can be in the middle of a conversation with someone when suddenly they'll forget who they were talking to and *boom!* he' transparent!

I'm glad though. It's during those time that i can drag him away from his clingy brother and spend some much needed time with my little bi- THE LITTLE BIRD! I meant to say 'the' not 'my.'...ANYWAYS! Mathew is going back to school today and i have to go with him (being his guardian angel and what ever).

*knock knock knock* "Gil, you ready to go?"

Birdie ask me hesitantly from the other side of the door. I chuckle, he really is the biggest worry wart out there isn't he? "Yeah, just a second!" i yell back, stomping my foot into my shoe and picking up my bag.  
>"Gil!" Birdie scolds as i step out of my would-be room, "That is NOT uniform! Take off that jacket, button your blazer, and where's your tie!?"<p>

"Huff~" i sigh i sigh anticlimactically and then Gilbird flies out behind me with my tie in his mouth. "TRAITOR!" i yell as he drops it in Birdies hands.

"Heehee, thanks Gilbird." Mathew says affectionately, petting my 'friend' on the head with a finger. "Piyo!" He chirps lovingly and i click my tongue in disgust.

Birdie looks up at me sharply. "Don't complain! This is a promise academy your attending, the least you can do is wear your tie!"

Then he did one of those things i'm not sure he knows puts me on cloud nine. He got real close and tied the tie properly around my neck. my breath hitches and i glows red, his face only inches from mine...

"There!" he says cheerily, taking a step back.

He then grabs my hand (No, my heart didn't flutter like some lame unmanly little girl!) and pulls me down the steps to the front door. "Come on Alfred! Bye papa, bye dad!"

"Good bye dove, ohohohoho!" "Be safe poppet!"

Alfred runs after the two of us and walks right in the middle. He babbles the whole time about being a hero and protecting the poor freshman from bullies and confronting teachers about unfair work assignments until we get to Worlds-One promise academy high school.

Then, i finally understand what Alfred meant by people trying to steal Mathew away!

"MAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *squeals*" a swarm of girls rush my (damn it!) little bird the second we arrive on the grounds.

"We missed you so much!" "why were you gone so long?" "you're better now, right?" "I'm so happy you're back, i could cry!" "Alfred, move!" "Mattie~!" It's insane! These tramps just come up and swarm Mattie, pushing me and the self proclaimed hero out the way!

"NO!" Alfred cries after being thrown to the ground, "Give him back! Give my little Mattie back to me~" But the girls all ignore him, to focused on suffocating my bird with their unwanted love!

"Al...?" Birdie squeaks from the middle of the mob some where, "Save me~" he cries. And that's all it seems to get a shock of electricity as he shoots up off the ground and rams through the group of Canada fan-girls sending them flying in all different directions.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No way i would let any bad guys or even bad girls harm my precious and defenseless little brother! The hero always has, and always will protect him! HAHAHAHAHA! Right my dear little bro-"

His rant is cut short when he notices Mathew being hugged once again.

"Matvey!" A tall pale blond woman with huge-gantic fun bags says holding my (fuck it, he's mine now!) little bird to her over sized chest in a big hug.

"Curse you...Katyusha..." he mumbles, staggering forward a bit in tears before curling up in the fetal position and crying on the ground bitterly.

Life with birdy gets more and more interesting every day!

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, that concludes chapter two, biey! I won't be able to log on tomorrow to update beiy, so i'm putting this up a day early~! Better than a day late if you ask me. Thanks for all the support so far beiy, the followers the reviews the favorites. I love you all so much for them, beiy. This all for you guys! well, i guess you can all see where big brother Alfred got that hero complex from beiy. And in case anyone didn't know beiy, the girl hugging Mattie in the end was Ukraine, i hope i made that obvious beiy. She'll have a bigger role in the story from now on. Beiy~<p>

And, yay~ they're finally at school biey! So if you want to tell me your otp's i can squeeze them in there as a little present for loyal readers beiy~! Germany, Spain, And Russia will be showing up next chapter. See you guy on the 15th beiy! Hey, were getting pretty close to Christmas! Beiy~~~


	3. Chapter 3

First things first beiy~ shout out to my friend KKemi27 who is turning 16 Wednesday beiy~ Happy birthday! Beiy, and now on to the rest of the authors note that actually pertains to the story beiy~

Beiy~! I love you all so much beiy for so many views and faves and follows i;ve gotten so far beiy! With the help of the fantastically wonderful North 13, beiy, I've found the perfect love interest for our hero biey! Yes, America fan girls, Alfred having a girlfriend, beiy, is essential to my plot line beiy. And also, we get to peek into Gilbert's head a little more than usual this chapter beiy. Like i said last time Germany, Spain, and Russia are on their way so read on beiy~!

* * *

><p>Katyusha Braginski was a huger. Despite her large chest that liked to suffocate me when ever i received such a hug, it was a widely known fact and one i simply had to deal with. Or tell her to get lost.<br>The first reason i couldn't do the second option was obvious. My best friend was annoyingly adorable and hard to ever say 'no' to. Then there was her scary family that would kill you for making her cry (specifically her older brother and younger sister).

So whenever we met, i was always forcibly subjected to a bone crushing hug. Which Al couldn't stand (considering who Katyusha's brother is and how over protective Al can be, it's no surprise).

"Matvey! You're finally out of the hospital i was so so so worried about you, wah~!" Kat (a nick-name she insist upon) cries into the crown of my head, not lightening her grip around me for a second. I mumble something incoherently into her chest and she finally lets go; holding me at arms length she waits for me to repeat.

"I missed you to, and i'm fine now." She forces a smile on to her face, but the tears streaming from her eyes portrays her real emotions. "I mi-missed you so much Matvey! You have no i-idea how worried we all were about you! Come, let's go to advisory. Eduard, Carlos, Raivis, Toris, we've all missed you more than you'd believe!"

With that she pulled me away.

I turned around in time to see Alfred looking after me longingly with tears in his eyes, and Gilbert running to catch up with me and the Kat. We made our way through crowded halls and things seemed a bit off. People would look my way, turn back around and start whispering. It was pretty off putting, and i was glad when we finally got to the class room.  
>"Sit here, Matvey. I'll go get the guys!" My Ukrainian best friend said before skipping away in delight.<p>

"Hey, Gil?" I ask turning to him. He quirks an eyebrow up at me to show he's listening. "Is it just me, or are we being stared at?" He grins as if i'm missing something obvious and extremely amusing. "Well, i'm not being stared at. But it seems the whole school is in a frenzy about Mathe-" "MATHEW BONNEFOY IS BACK FROM THE DEAD WITH A HOT NEW BOYFRIEND!?"

A girl with brown hair adorned with pink flowers on the side shouts loudly from the other side of the room, cutting Gilbert off. "Yes, that. Keeseeseeseese~" Gilbert laughs in that annoying way that he does, and the girl is hushed by one of her friends. "Be quiet, he's right over there!" The friend says pointing to me (i suppose she thought i couldn't hear her).

After that, the brown haired girl is up so fast that she knocks her chair over. She swerves on her heels quick enough to burn rubber, and hits the breaks on the spot just in front of me and Gilbert. "I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, with the news paper club. You can call me Liz. Do you have a statement to make about all the strange rumors circulating the school about you and you cute albino companion?" She ask me, pen and note pad materializing out of no where.

"I-i-i-i-i d-don't know what to s-say..." I stutter nervously. What the hell does one say to something like that. Back from the dead? Hot boyfriend? Who comes up with crazy stuff like this when I've only been to school for maybe twenty minutes?

"Well, Liz, it's like this: Me and birdy met about a week ago at the hospital he was staying at. He was pretty sick, but still kinda cute, so i helped him out. From that moment on he's worshiped my hotness and has been totally in love with me!" as he talks, my face grows red. Elizabeta just nods at his words, furiously taking notes. "I'm staying at his house right now and sneak in kisses when ever i can," he pauses, as if in thought, "Keeseesees~ his brother sure hates that, but i'm so awesome he can't do anything about it. That and i'm his guardian an-" "GIL, shut up!" i yell.

That stupid hosier almost gave away our secret in the middle of all his pathetic lies!

"You stupid stupid stupid hosier!" I yell, punching him (not very hard I'll admit) in the side. "How could you tell stupid cheesy lies like that with a strait face!?" And before i know what's happening, there's a pair of lips on my nose and a flash.  
>"Sorry sorry. I wont give away all the secrets about our relationship, keeseesees!" If it wasn't before, my face is defiantly painted red now. "You stupid hosier! Don't kiss me in front of everybody!" "so i can kiss you in private?" "NO! Don't kiss me at all! Gil you perv!"<p>

Then we hear it. Fast footsteps, drawing closer and closer. And the sound of one word growing louder as they approach: "Heroooooooooooooo~" Gil freezes for a second "Shit!" he says, paling, before getting up to try to make a run for it. "KICK!" To late.

At the force of Al's kick, Gilbert goes flying through the wall, into the hallway.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH~ don't mess with someone under the protection of the hero!"  
>There's a few more flashes, and then Liz practically dances out in glee, holding her camera tightly to her chest. But i don't have time to worry about that right now, and run into the hallway to check on Gilbert. "Gil, are you okay? I'm sor-" I stop dead in my tracks when i see who's in the hallway.<p>

Ludwig Beilschmidt. The tall scary looking German kid with the slicked back blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and constant scowl on his face. To say he was intimidating was an understatement. I'm more than ready to grovel at his feet and beg forgiveness for being in his way, when i notice the way he's staring at the albino on the floor before him.

"...East?" He whispers in shock after a moment.

This seems to get Gilbert's attention. He freezes, eyes widening. Slowly his head turns to meet the gaze of the German standing over him. He looks panicky, then scared, then relieved, until his expression settles back to his usual cocky grin. "Hey, West. How's it hanging?"

Gilbert's turn to freeze, and after his fair share of emotions plays on his facial; features, he smile as well. "East, what the hell? How'd you get hear? I thought i was rid of you!"

With that they both laugh (of course i had a suspicion that Ludwig was only laughing at Gilbert's laugh) and between their laughter, smiles never faltering, both their eyes fill with tears, then spill over.

I stand frozen in place and confused. "What the maple is going on?"

**\(T^T)/**

Okay, so i wasn't exactly expecting to have to explain the whole 'being death' thing to my little brother. I exspected Ludwig to still be in Germany! Then again, didn't he use to say something about moving away with that little girl he liked? I don't remember, whatever!

"Gil, what's going on here.? I don't understand how you could know Ludwig." I laugh, partially at the fact that my little bird just said i couldn't know my own brother, and partially at his adorable little puzzled face!

"Keeseesees, of course i know him!" I say, as me and East both wipe away the totally manly man tears that seeped out upon our reunion.

"Ve~ Doitsu, is that big brother, ve?" A small brunette with a hair curl ask, stepping out from behind East (apparently he's been there the whole time. "Um, a... ja, Feliciano. It appears to be him..." The Italian boy just continues smiling and 've'ing next to East. 'Feliciano?' boy did that sound familiar!

"Ve~ big brother Gilbert! Do you remember me? It's Feli ve! My family had the summer home across the street and we would play sometimes, ve~!"

Then it clicked. "Feli..cianA! You're a boy! I SWORE YOU WERE A GIRL! EAST HAD THE BIGGEST CRU- KEESEESEESEESE~" The look on my little brother's face was absolutely priceless! "oh, god...i can't believe this. This is just, just...too funny for words.

"I don't understand, Gil?"

"Ja ja ja, i know! And i don't care! So laugh all you want" East snaps on me embarrassed. Feli just 've'ed, content to keep smiling.

"What...Gil-?"

"Well West, in case you were wondering, this isn't a dream. Yes, i did die. But, I've taken on other roles since then."  
>"GILBERT! I do-"<p>

"Big brother... you've got to be joking! This is crazy!" Ludwig says in denial, but he doesn't freak out like i would have thought. "Ve~ big brother is back!" Feli cheers.

"Yeah yeah. I know you're all super happy to have this awesome back in your lives but please contain your excitement. Long story short, me being awesome, kinda' got me into a bit of trouble. I'm on a mission right now, and it involves me going back to high school with all you losers! Keeseeseese-"

"GILBERT! You stupid hosier! Stop talking over me! What do they mean by 'big brother'? Gil! Answer me! Don't just keep going off with your own thoughts and ignoring me: fill me in!"

I pause.m was birdie trying to talk to me the whole time? I swiftly get on my feet. His pout is so cute, and crossing his arms like that, i just want to hold him! I spin him around and pin him to the locker. standing in front of him i put my arm across the locker door above his head in a defensive manner. "I'm sorry, birdie. You have 100% of my attention!" I say firmly.

As expected, he looks more defensive than offended now: face glowing an adorable red and eyes wide in anticipation of what's sure to come. I hear a series of gasp go off all around us as i lean in for a kiss.

"Gil! You stupid pervert!" Birdie yells, pushing me off him and running down the hall way.  
>I watch as he runs right into a tall creepy looking guy. He has a white scarf wrapped around his neck and childish smile on his face. I'm not sure what makes me think so, but this guy is just screaming creeper to me!<br>He says something to my little bird, before leading him away to some unknown place- "Like hell he is! BRING MY BIRDIE BACK!" i yell, ready to run after them. But Feliciana, i mean felicianO grabs on to my arm and stops me. "Let go feli! That weirdo just stole my birdie!"

"Ve, i saw..." He say, not letting go of my arm.

"Bruder... it's not a good idea to go after Ivan Braginski... ever. Especially not with such rage. He's not exactly the highest notch on the sanity belt, you know. He's dangerous..."

"Ve~ and scary. Especially especially especially when it come to that blond boy. Scary doesn't like other people around that boy or his other friends ve! Doitsu says to just avoid him ve, so don't go!Stay here and we can go get pasta!" Feli says, cheering up a little with his last sentence.

"AS IF!" and they look at me with pleading eyes as i struggle out of Feli's not-so-strong grip. "Mathew is mine and i won't let anyone take him! he's the only reason i'm here today!"

I finally get away with a hard tug. But spinning around, i connect foreheads with someone leaving the class room at a none too slow rate. "OWE!" We say in unison, stumbling backwards.

We both look up at the same time and rage fills me and apparently he's not so happy either. "YOU! Stay out of my way!" Me and Alfred say together again. We both stop, appalled at our accidental symmetry. "STOP COPYING ME DAMN IT!" We say at the same time again.

Another pause, and i realize how pointless this all is.

"Move you American idiot; Mattie's been kidnapped by a Russian creeper!" Alfred freezes, face going white. At first he just stares in disbelief, but then he jumps up.

"Damn Braginski! Always running off with my dear little brother when i'm not paying attention. I knew i couldn't trust the stupid albino to watch him! I just need to be around him all the time from now on!" he looks down at me with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Where is he? You stupid no good red eyed ex-side kick in training, where'd that damn commie bastard take my baby brother!?"

With no idea what else to do when faced with a seriously pissed Alfred, i point to the direction were Braginski took off with Birdie.

His head shoots up to meet the area i point to and he glares at it. "The roof..." he mumbles, voice husky with venom.

He tries to take off when i grab his leg. "Let go, the hero's on duty!" "Like hell you're leaving me behind! I'm going with you!" He rolls his eyes, but doesn't try to stop me when i follow him.

I've never seen Alfred so pissed off before. He mumbles the whole way through the halls about how 'That commie bastards gonna' pay' and 'My Mattie better be fine!' He doesn't stop or turn around when someone calls him. He keeps going straight, his objective underfured.

That's why it surprises me so much when he suddenly stops. Right in the middle of the hall, he halts, and all the color seems to drain from his body before it's all brought back in a shade between ruby red and tickle me pink (that was a really gay description but who the hell cares!).

"Hey, hero! What's going on? Why'd you stop like that?" He slowly looks over at me, his expression a mixture of sadness fear embarrassment, and longing. And he points to the person sitting on the steps that lead up to the roof. "Natalya..." he whispers.

I look over to see a fairly petite girl with a red and green book bag, long blue and white school skirt, and long pale blond hair with a blue bow on top. "ooh, scary." i say sarcastically, pushing the would-be hero out of the way and walking up to the girl. She looks up at me from her home work. For a moment she hesitates, but when her cold blue eyes lock with my red ones, she disappears.

I blink, and suddenly, she's behind me i can feel the cold of steel pressed firmly on my neck.

(**P****RUSSIA: **WHAT THE FUCK! DID THIS CHICK JUST PULL A KNIFE ON ME!?

**CLEAR-COLORS: **Sorry beiy~ you know how Belarus is...

**PRUSSIA: **But we're at school, damn it! Am i gonna die!?

**CLEAR-COLORS:** You are death biey~

**PRUSSIA: **That's not reassuring...)

"Big brother said to let no one up. All who persist or resist, i am free to take any measures i find necessary. And," she whisper cruelly in my ear, "I find that since your death would amuse me and please big brother, it is what is necessary. But that's only if you persist." She backs away enough for us to make eye contact, and i gulp at the knife still held threateningly to my neck. "So tell me," she says with a cold uncaring glare, "How much do you value your life?"

It's quiet as the weight of her words sink in. What the hell am i supposed to do now? No one told me that Russian asshole had a psychopathic watchdog!

"Okay, Nana, put the knife down. The hero can help you if you get murder on your permanent record." Alfred states, walking up and shoving me out of the crazy girl's reach. "Alfred," she says, "even you are not allowed up, and i wont be swayed by your pathetic attempts to be charming!"

But, even as she says this, i see a faint blush form on her cheeks, and her cold glare melts down to a simple gaze. Alfred doesn't seem afraid of her at all, more like... nervous. It cant be! "Nana, give me the knife." he tries to coax. "And don't call me that!" She tries to put her defenses back up, but Alfred is already in. He takes a step forward and hold both her arms. She doesn't resist much.

"Mattie is on the roof, right? I'm just going to get him, alright?" She makes a move as if to pull away, but her heart is clearly not in it. "No, i can't let you up there. Big brother was quite clear..." She tells him, shaking her head. Alfred gets a hold of the knife, holding her hand by default and they both freeze, blushing at the sudden contact.

You've got to be kidding me, this is not happening!

Light blue eyes lock with dark blue ones as he gazes down at her. "I-" he begins to say, when suddenly the door to the roof opens above the and they look up the steps to see none other than Ivan Braginski. "Big brother!" Natalya cheers, moving away from Alfred with hearts in her eyes.

Her voice is no onger monotonous or cold like before, it's filled with joy and she watches his every move with loving eyes. "Natalya, Matvey has been delivered. I'm going back to the student council room for a while." Just like that he leaves. "Wait! Big brother! I'll accompany you~!" Natalya says with a smile, gathering her things and going after him.

That was...odd to say the least."

Damn you...commie bastard..." Alfred murmurs, ascending the flight of stairs and bursting on to the roof.

**\(T^T)/**

I was enjoying the light welcome back party we were having on the roof when Alfred barged in. Sigh, my brother can be such a pest at times...

"Mattie! where are you? the hero has come to sa- COMMUNIST!" He shouts in horror, looking at all of my friends, "Don't worry, baby brother! the hero is here!" He runs twords me, but Carlos steps between us (i might have given him a grateful smile, i'm not sure...)

"You idiot, Mat _is_ safe. He's here, having fun, and your not welcome!" He tells Al in his thick Cuban accent.

"Shut it, commie! " He turns tword the door he just enter from, "Hey, side-kick! Deal with the villains so i can save the damsel in distress!" I see Gilbert come through the door. he looks around at everyone, and must have decided the same thing everyone else did: Al was an idiot, and should not be payed attention to.

"Al, i'm not a damsel in distress, and my friend are not villains. Everyone just sit down. Gil, come meet my friends!" i yell to him, then smile at the group of people assembled around me.

Alfred and Carlos both wear identical smiles then both, at the same time, make a move for the seat next to me. They turn twords each other with a glare. "No way you're getting that seat." "Funny, you took the words right out of my mouth!" And, they're fighting again.

While they waste their energy with pointless fighting, Gil strolls up and sits next to me with a grin. "Everyone, this is a friend of mine, Gilbert Belschmit! He's Ludwig's older brother and will be attending school here for a while. It's okay if he hangs out with us, right?" I ask and my friends all nod.

"I'm Katyusha Braginski. It's nice to meet you." And of course Alfred has to add his input. "Ukrainian communist!" he shouts, still fighting with Carlos.

"And that's Eduard Von Bock, our human calculator and sparkle machine." Gil looks up at the blond across from him. Aqua eyes hidden behind thick glasses, he smiles in a charming manner, and it's true, sparkles really do just appear around him. "Just Edy is fine. I'm not one to flaunt my title in such a way that gives away all of my immense genius!" He says loudly, an air of arrogance forming around him. He winks at Kat and she giggles.

"Estonian communist!"

We laugh, and i go on. Pointing to the green eyed brunette i say, "That's Toris Laurinaitis, he's from Lithuania." I say, and as expected Alfred screams "COMMUNIST!" and i roll my eyes. "He's kinda shy..." i say, and Toris nods and smiles politely at Gilbert who grins back.

Kat looks at Toris all doe eyed. "He's also in the middle of a tragic love story." She says dreamily, catching all our attentions. "A choice must be made between my big brother who he's always admired and a Polish prince who keeps trying to steel his heart!" She sequels, and Toris rushes to her to cover her mouth before she can embarrass him any further. "Katyusha! Don't dramatize my life!" he wines.

I giggle at their antics, "I'm Raivis Galante. It's nice to meet you, I've never met anyone albino before!" Raivis says in wonder at Gil's pale skin.

"Keseeseesees~ yeah, i'm pretty cool aren't i?" Gil laughs and slings an arm around my shoulder (after a glance at Alfred to be sure he wasn't watching). Rai nods in agreement. "Really cool..."

"Raivis," Eduard says, "don't get in trouble. You know doesn't like it when our interest stray to far..." The sparkles are gone and the smile is forced.

" ... You mean that creepy Russian guy who brought Birdie up here?" Gil ask, and the temperature around us seems to drop to freezing.

The loud speaker comes on with a beep above us. "_kolkolkolkolkol, Raivis Galante, come to the student government office, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~_" and it shuts off.

Toris and Eduard both pale considerably trembling slightly. "I'm sure it's nothing..." Toris offers while Eduard pats his shoulder. Despite his friends comforting, Raivis turns blue. His eyes are wide with fear and he is shaking so much he is practically blurry. With out a sound he stands up, eyes filling with tears, and walks slowly off the roof to the student government office.

In a act to defuse the tension, i turn to Gil and force out a laugh. "Right...and, that's Carlos Machado. He and Al don't get along much." a few feet away Al and Carlos are still locked in verbal combat. "Fucking burger munching American moron!" "Damn muscle head Cuban communist!"

we roll our eyes with slight smiles.

Some more time is passed; telling stories, eating snacks, giving Edy hard problems that he solves effortlessly, and just having general fun (at one point, Al and Carlos even stop their fighting. But the good time is spoiled when Al says: "Hey...that little guy isn't back yet?"

We look around, and it's true. Raivis was taking an awfully long time with Ivan, but we were yet to hear any screams.

"I know." Kat says with a cat like smile, "As much as he tries to hide his feelings, Raivis has always been desperately in love and seeking the attention of big brother! They're probably running off to get eloped as we spe-" "KATYUSHA! YOU MUSTN'T SAY SUCH THINGS!" Eduard cuts her off, putting a hand over her mouth. "We could get in serious trouble with for such rumors..." Toris whispers.

The familiar beep of the loud speaker breaks the quiet that had settled. _"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol. Comrades Eduard and Toris, please join me as well, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~!"_

"What a coincidence," Katyusha says when the speaker goes off. She smiles at the group in blissful obliviousness, we were just talking about little Ivan!"

Kat smiles, Alfred and Carlos scowl; sympathetically, Eduard and Toris tremble, i face-palm, and Gil just laughs.

"Keeseeseeseeseeseeseeseeseeseeseeseeseeeseeseeseeseeseeseesee~!"

* * *

><p>Well, Russia is a creep, America is in love with Belarus, I think Estonia might like Ukraine, Poland Loves Lithuania, Italy loves Germany, Raivis <em>does <em>like Ivan (Ukraine isn't as dense about everything as everyone thinks), and Spain didn't show up like i said he would so i'm a liar.

But i hope you all enjoyed it regardless beiy. I really do love writing this story and i hope you love reading it beiy! And i also really love writing for the nervous trembling trio beiy (Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia), beiy they're fun characters. And i will star doing some plot development next chapter so look out for that beiy!

Feel free to comment favorite like or follow as you pleas beiy. But then again, just you reading this now makes me happy beiy~!


	4. Chapter 4

Beiy~! Happy holidays all my wonderful amazing readers beiy *cough*! I'm so glad for everyone reading my chapter four right now beiy, and if your worried about Christmas gifts *cough*, you favoring this would be the most wonderful thing ever beiy! *cough cough* Sorry i'm a little sick right now, but i'm still going to update beiy! And i have a present for all of you! I'll be posting bonus chapters beiy! Just slight insight as to how all the *cough* pairing met and fell in love beiy. With all that said, enjoy the first taste of plot, beiy~!

* * *

><p>"I must be dreaming..." Even saying it out loud (to muse myself from the suspected sleep), i couldn't believe that such a wonderful thing would be happening to me; even in a dream. I mean, really, did i dare dream of such wonders? I was just in the middle of a very pleasant dream about me being the king of bird and ruling over a kingdom of Gil-bird-like people.<p>

Then i smelt the sweet distinctive scent of maple and wood. I turned my self over in sleep and the smell got stronger. In my dream i turned around and saw my queen: the lovely little blond boy who often occupies my thoughts during consciousness.

He smiled at me and my heart so unawesomly betrayed my coolness by speeding up. I attempt one of my awesome killer grins, but it faltered at the words he mouthed from across from me: 'I love you.'

"Birdie?!" I question in response to the words i saw so clearly but didn't hear, waking up at the same time.

I sit in a cold sweat for just a second. Not so surprised at the dream. Or my 'queen.' or the words he mouthed. But my need to hear them out loud. My sudden serge, craving, lust, to listen to that soothing rhythmical voice produce such a heart-melting brain-numbing phrase. Surprised me almost to the point of fear...

That's when i noticed the absence of room in my twin bed, and that the smell of my little bird had yet to dissolve. So i looked down...and discovered Mathew snug in my arms.

"I must be dreaming..." i mumble, "Defiantly still dreaming." But i couldn't wake up, and was forced to accept this was real. A fantasy come true, I woke up to Birdie sleeping in my bed!

But something was off. His breathing pattern, his temperature, his skin color, they were all a bit off. He turned on to his back, as if the covers were constricting him, and gasped breathlessly for air, which he seemed not to be able to get enough of. And he was hot. Like, 'pour some water on him now!' hot.

As he twisted and turned restlessly, panic built in my chest. What the hell is going on!? Is he getting sick again? Hesitantly, i reach for his forehead. "B-birdie?" i stutter, resting my digits on the slightly sweat coated skin.  
>He freezes in his sleep, causing me to freeze just the same. Slowly, as i watch, his eyes flicker open.<p>

I continue to observe his state as he sits up, yawns, stretches, pulls Kuma from the end of the bed on to his lap, look around, and eyes go wide. "G-Gil!? How...how'd i get in here? What happened!?" He panics, looking around my room frantically as if an explanation would magically appear out of thin air. Then he turns back to me; looks me up and down. Quickly, he jumps out of bed. "W-w-where's your shirt!? Pervert!" He shouts with an accusing point of his finger.

I chuckle with an amused smirk at his adorableness. "Says the pervert who snuck into my bed last night. How indecent, what would your parents think?" He pauses with thought. "No. You must have tricked me into coming in here some how." He says with certainty.

I shake my head. "No, your just so light headed from your fever, that you don't remember climbing into bed with me, my little bird. Now, get back in bed; let me take your temperature. Perhaps you should stay home from school today..." I wait for him to crawl back under the sheets, but he just looks at me and frowns. "Fever? I'm not sick Gil... SEE! You are lying." He grins in triumph, "Got your stories all tangled together. You definitely carried me in here or someth-" He stops talking immediately when i walk over and lay my hand at it's previous place on his forehead. For a second, my eyes shoot open wide as saucers.

"Your right," i say in disbelief, "you're not...sick." He staggers backwards,and looks questioningly up at me. "Gil? Are you okay?" i nod my head slowly and he smiles. "Good...Should we go get ready for school now?" I nod again, and he goes tom his room to get dressed.

"The fuck was that?"

"Well, i wouldn't have used the same exact words, but you kinda just stole my line." A voice says from behind me. I spin around to see some one staring out the window behind me.

It a bluish-purple eyed guy in a blue button up and some frilly white collar. He wears glasses and holds a safistacated aura (undisturbed by the stubborn curl sticking up out the front of his chocolate-colored hair. "Roddy!" I cheer, running over to ruffle his hair. ":What are you doing here!"

As always, he pushes me away with a scowl. "It's Roderic, Gilbert. For the millionth and one time, it's not Roddy, it's Roderic." He tells me, straightening his shirt. He glares at me. "And i'm here to update you on my work as your substitute. But it seems," he says in a critical tone, "I've stumbled upon a bigger problem."

I follow his gaze to the doorway that Birdie just disappeared through. Then i look back at him in question. "Problem? What problem, Roddy?" He glares back at me in a chastising manner. "Gilbert! You know very well that you getting close to that boy would be a very serious problem! Not just for the both of you, but his family and all the other worldly beings!"

"You're crazy, Roddy." i chuckle light heatedly. "I'm not under any circumstance any closer to my little bird than i was a couple of weeks ago! In fact, just now, when he popped out of my bed, he firmly denied ever going there of his own free will. He wont let me cuddle him in public, we can't sleep in the same room, he's all 'Gilbert you pervert!' when i try to kiss him, and even if he wasn't, his brother Alfred wont let me get too close!"  
>Roderic just looks at me, then shakes his head. "You love him." he states blandly, not even bothering to look up at me.<p>

And i'm glad that he didn't! I cringed at the casually spoken words, my face undoubtedly flaring up. What the hell is this! My heart wont stop speeding up in my chest. I feel both hot and cold at the same time.

Roddy looks back at me and freezes for a second. "Gilbert!" HE yelps, and he must have noticed like i did that i wasn't breathing. "Okay okay, i know. But you have to calm down! Just think about school, getting ready to go with 'your bird. And breath! In...and out...okay. There you go." Roderic coaxes as he pats my shoulder gently.  
>"W-what the...the hell just happened to me!?" I gasp breathlessly when i can finally breath. The Austrian man beside me looks away with sadness. "You...you do know, don't you?" he ask me.<p>

"Know what? What are you talking about?" Roderic gives me a truly sympathetic look. "Gilbert." He says firmly, despite the emotion in his tone, "The angels and everyone else, they weren't just being hard on you because you saved Mathew Williams. It's because of your feelings for him. You are not alive; you don't live on earth. And other worldly being are not allowed to fall in love with mortals, it's dangerous! For the both of them!"

I freeze. I really didn't know why it was such a bad thing for me to lo- have affections twords Birdie. I just knew it was uncommon and they tried to prevent it from happening. I didn't know it was forbidden! What happens... when an other worldly being...falls for a mortal?"

Roderic looks away from me. "It's not pretty Gilbert. Are you sure, that you're ready to know? It could mean the end of this dalliance you got yourself caught up in." He tells me solemnly. He turns to face me, and i can see the pity in his eyes.

I nod. And he tells me...

**\(T^T)/**

Gilbert almost made us late! Was he just standing around after i left his room? Does he not know that lateness are put on our permanent record!? I grumble to myself, taping my foot impatiently, as me and Alfred wait for him to emerge from inside.

Okay, so maybe i was being a little snippy. But my morning was a little depressing. I was talking to Alfred earlier, standing right in front of him, when suddenly, he screamed about me being kidnapped!

He ran downstairs yelling to dad about calling the cops so much that he knocked over the tea he was making. Running after my idiot brother, i then accidentally bump into dad who yelps about the house being haunted.  
>"Alfred! You little pest! Did you set up fake ghost or something around the house?" Dad grumbles irritatedly, grabbing my ear (none to gently). "IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS PROBABLY THE SAME PERSON WHO KIDNAPPED MATTIE!" Al yells from across the room. Dad looks down at me in confusion. "Alfred, if you're here, how are you yelling from over there?"<p>

"Dad~! I'm not Alfred!Let me go~!" I wine at the pain in my ear and lets go. "Oh! I'm so sorry... um...poppet..." he stutters out lamely and i suck my teeth. "It's Mathew, Dad." I remind him for the billionth time this month.

"Right'eyo, lad! It sure is, isn't it!" He laughs giving my hair a slight ruffle. "MATTIE!" Al ponces on me with tear-filled eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AND MANAGE TO ESCAPE ON YOUR OWN! THE HERO WOULD HAVE SAVED YOU IN THE END, BUT I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK NOW! By the way, the house is haunted!" Papa is crying with Dad on his lap about being stalked by some ghost, Dad is trying to get out of his hold, and Alfred is of course being as idiotic as an idiot can be.

I roll my eyes, "You guys are ridiculous..." Of course, nobody hears me.

So yeah, i was a little peeved that morning, and Gilbert was not helping. When he finally came out to meet us, i didn't even wait for him to shut the door, before i stomped off to school. I wonder if they even noticed.

***Time Skip***

It doesn't take long, before i notice that some thing is up with Gilbert. Not that i wanted him to, but he hadn't tried anything on me like usual.

He just walked wordlessly with me and Al, laughing behind slightly. He didn't swing an arm around my shoulder or make jokes, or try to fight with said brother. He just walked along to school, lost in thought apparently.  
>Which is kind of freaking me out, considering I've never seen Gil think longer than thirty-eight seconds.<p>

I tried to ask him what was bugging him a couple of time, but he would just fake like things were normal and call me paranoid. But even then, no physical contact was made. He made like he was about to pat my head or rub my shoulder once or twice, but he'd freeze and his hand would just hover near me until withdrawing completely.  
>"...Gilbert? Are you sure you're fine?" I probe, one more time during class. He just flashes me an artificial grin and mouthed 'don't worry.' but how can i help but worry? All i ever do is worry!<p>

I'm so into my thought process that i don't hear the announcement that teacher (she's Cuba's mom beiy!) is making up front. And i don't see anyone walk into the classroom. And i don't pay attention to all the girls swoon over who ever walked in. What i do notice is Gil's surprised expression and him almost turn purple from not breathing.

goes on, "...he just arrived here today from Austria, and decided to come to school immediately. I know it might be strange to get a transfer student around this time of year, but please help him feel at welcomed!"

"Gilbert! Take a breath!" I whisper frantically, placing a hand on his back. He finally does. "Sorry, thanks." he mutters, huffing in another lungful, then choking on it some how (I don't know, beiy. I feel like only Prussia, beiy, could find a way to choke on air...and America beiy.) when he notes the hand still placed comfortingly on his back.  
>Mouth aghast, he flares up to a sizzling red, and pushes away from me so quick that his chair falls over, clatters to the floor with him still inside it.<p>

That's about the time i notice the whole room staring at us. "Belschit, Bonnefoy," ask, wrinkling her tanned nose at us in annoyance, "are you okay? Would you like to step out into the hall for a second to compose yourselves?" The class laughs, but Gilbert must not have caught on to the sarcasm. "Yes, Ms.M, that'd be perfect!" he says happily, getting up and dragging me out.

Walking out the door, I notice Gilbert and the transfer student exchange looks.

"Right. Now as formerly introduced, I'm Roderich Edelstein. I'm just transferring here from Austria to major in your music program..." He says, looking away from Gilbert, who shuts the door. And as soon as we're on the other side of the door, he drops my arm like it's on fire. I frown, frustrated.

"Gil, what's going on!? Why are you being so mean and crazy? Did i contract some disease and your scared to get it? Cause you keep avoiding me! What did i do to ma-!"

A long over due hug cuts me off. Gilbert, with one arm raped around my shoulders, and the other around my waist, places his chin on the top of my head and squeezes as tight as he can with out crushing me. We stand there for a moment. "I'm sorry Birdie. Forgive me?" I nod the best i can.  
>"Woopwoop! Kiss him!" "Let's go, Gilbert! You the man!" "You guys done giving us a show!" Other students laugh, peeking out there classrooms or walking by.<p>

I push Gilbert away in a red puff. He just grins at my embarrassment, a real grin this time. "Gil," i laugh, "you're such a pervert!" We both laugh for a while. Me a quiet giggle, him 'keeseeseeseesees' ing.

"Oh!" he pauses suddenly, "That guy, Roderich, he's not who he said he is. He's actually my buddy Roddy who i told you about before!" I stop for a second and think. Oh right. I did remember him saying something about a friend of his substituting as death for a little while (in chapter two beiy).

"Oh, i see. You were nervous about him coming here, right? Everything's okay, i hope. Why's he sticking around? Did you do something!" He shrugs off all my questions as nonchalantly as possible, and smiles at me. But it comes off more as a desperate 'Please don't ask' face, and so i decide not to press the issue.

"Yeah, he's an angel; he knows about everything that went down. So just act accordingly. And Roderic's a pretty cool guy, a little pompous but reliable." he mumbles through a yawn. And though his words are casual, i can't help but to smile warmly. "I'm glad you have someone looking out for you." I say softly, head tilting in amusement.

For a second, i think Gilbert stopped breathing again (he did, beiy!), and his eyes widen slightly. Then he's a little to close for comfort. With a quick look around to be sure Alfred's not in the area no doubt, and lays a lingering kiss on my nose, and numerous other ones on various parts of my face.

Backing up to view the reddened face in question, he grins like a cat. "You," he states, walking twords the classroom door, "are absolutely adorable." A cheer goes through the hallway accompanied by a round of applause.  
>"You know, Mathew," he doesn't even look back at me, "you just might be worth it..." with that he walks back into the classroom. The hell does that mean!? Gilbert's so stupid!? That stupid stupid pervert!? Where's Alfred when i need him (Al sneezes somewhere in another class)!? Why am i blushing!?<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry chapter four is late and kinda short beiy. But, like i said beiy, there will be two or three bonus stories for even in death as a Christmas present this week sometime; so look forward to those beiy! And i'm really sorry that Spain and France aren't very active in the story yet. Don't worry bad touch trio fans beiy, they will be! Especially Spain beiy! And another announcement, cause i'm so happy about this beiy, that i want to shout it to the world! My friend Chelsea got her first BOYFRIEND last Saturday beiy! I'm so happy for her beiy! But now i'm going to start on the bonus chapters for you guys before you all kill me. Beiy~!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Bonus

**Beiy~! i hope you all had happy holidays no matter were you are or what you celebrate beiy! Now, i'm on break from school until the 5th of January, so along with regular updates on Mondays, beiy, you'll be getting bonus chapters like this one whenever i feel like it beiy. ...beiy~ that sounds so selfish! How about this. beiy! Anyone who wants to leave two names in the comments beiy, I'll write for that couple in the next bonus chapter beiy! Alright beiy! Bonus chapter five, coming right up biey!**

* * *

><p>"Big brother, marry me. I've had all the arrangements ready for a while now."<p>

"NO! Natalya, leave me alone! EEK!"

"Marry...me!" Big brother screamed at the sight of me already in my wedding dress. I believe him jumping out of that window was caused by his belief in the superstition of seeing the bride before the wedding. Sigh. Why my he be so difficult?

I've been trying to get my big brother Ivan to marry me since i met him when i was seven. I lived in Belarus, away from my big sister and brother, with our aunt, until that time. But when i finally did meet them, so many years latter, i was welcomed with open arms.

My oldest sibling, Katyusha, who had been living with our happy-go-lucky uncle Kerk in Ukraine, she was very nurturing and motherly. Nothing like our aunt Gerastra, big sister was warm and kind. She hugged me the moment she met me in the air port. And despite only have been living in Russia with big brother for a couple months before me, she was very good at dealing with him. She did all the house work and taught me how to cook and knit. And when i went to sleep at night, she'd kiss my head and say "Sleep well, sweet girl. You're surrounded by love."

Big brother, was a different story. He had been living in Russia with our grandfather Winters since the moment he was born. He was quiet and a bit cold to me in the beginning. When he came to meet me at the airport, he didn't so much as nod his head at me; he didn't even smile! He saw me get smothered by Kat's not-as-breasty-then-as-it-is-now-but-still-pretty-boobied hug and grunted for us to follow him back to the car. On the plane, i had fantasy of what the first car ride with my estranged siblings would be like. I wanted to sit between them, laying my head on one of their laps as they talked about happy family stuff and laughed. Big brother, instead, sat silently upfront as Katyusha sat in the back talking about meaningless squabble in her first language.  
>I was disappointed to say the least.<p>

Then we got out the car, and big brother disappeared. Big sister said it was a normal occurrence, but then he didn't show back up until we were having dinner hours latter. He walked in during the middle of dinner, kicked off his mud splattered boots (servants took them away) and took his seat at the head of the table. He sat with so much pride and power, he could have been mistaken for a young prince! I had never seen any one eat with such smooth yet efficient motions(aunt Gerastra, she was kind of a muscle-headed pig with no table manners *Shivers*). But big brother was noble and elegant, it was beautiful! I couldn't help but watch.

"Stop gawking at me, stupid girl." I heard a very soft, but freezing cold, voice say to me. I looked around, then back at big brother who was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

He looked down the table and glared with such intensity that i began to shrink back. "I said to keep your eyes to yourself! Thank you very much. And if you're to incompetent to follow even the most simple instructions, than you are a stupid girl." he stopped and looked at Katyusha who was humming some tune on the other side of the table from me. "And i think one stupid girl is enough in this house. So i must request that you leave, stupid girl!"

I froze. So many emotions had built in my chest at that moment, i didn't know what else to do! So i did what any seven-year-old little girl would do when she thinks her brother hates her. I cried. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR WAAAAAAH! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TALK TO HIM ONCE AND AND AND HE DISAPPEARED ON MY FIRST DAY HERE! THEN HE COMES IN AND DOESN'T WANNA TALK TO *hic* ME! HE GLARED AT ME AND SAID MEAN THINGS; HE THINKS I'M *hic* STUPID! WAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT DID I DO WRONG! I KEEP TRYING TO BE NICE *hic sob* BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT WAAAAAH!-"

"Natalya! what's wrong?" Katyusha ask, reaching over the table to pet my hair and try to calm me down. "It will be okay,dear, calm down..."

"BUT BIG BROTHER HATES ME! *hic SOB hic* I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO, BUT HE *hic* HATES ME! WAAAAAAAAH~" Then i heard for the first time, and saw something that few people saw back then. Big brother laughed, and he smiled.

He walked over to me smiling slightly, and put his hand on my head. "I was correct. You are a very stupid girl. But," he ruffled my hair and i stopped crying, "i don't hate you, little sister." Katyusha wiped my face, but it was no use. Tears kept rolling down, not from sadness this time, but from happiness.

We spent the rest of the time, listening and telling stories about were we lived before we returned to Russia. big brother just ate his food, and listen to both of us intently.

When dinner was over, big sister helped me was up, took me to bed, and said those words to me. "Sleep well, sweet girl. You're surrounded by love." she kissed my forehead, and went to her own bed room.

Big brother came in a few seconds latter. He sat on the edge of my bed with a box and i sat up. "Here," he mumbled, rolling his eyes as if this was the most unimportant obligatory thing he was ever forced to do, "it's just a dress. I noticed you didn't bring to much luggage with you." I looked at him and he handed me the box. The dress inside was beautiful. Long blue, flowing with elegance; i had never owned anything so pretty before.

"Thank you!" i cheer happily. Big brother frowns stubbornly, but nods just the same. He gets up and starts for the doorway. "Big sis Ukraine was half right about being surrounded by love. People do love you, and i didn't mean to make you cry; i won't do it again." He tried to leave after that, but something he said perked my interest. "Half!?" i yell after him, "Why is she only half right?" he slowly turned and looked back at me. Thee look was full of deep regret, pain and suffering seen beyond his years. "Because, not everyone has love in their lives." then like the wind, he was gone.

That was so scary! How could a boy at the age of nine be able to contort his face into such agony!? But what scared me the most, was that could have been me. My aunt was not a nice person. She was very cruel, and worked me like a slave, heaping on a ton of verbal (often followed by physical) abuse.

She never gave me anything in all the years that i stayed with her. And i woke up everyday, wondering if I'd ever be able to smile. It wasn't until i got here that i began to smile and laugh an open up; i even allowed myself to cry! But what if i never left? What if i continued to stay with my aunt in Belarus my whole life? By age nine, I'd probably look how Ivan just did all the time. But the love of my siblings had changed me.

And so right then and there, i swore that I'd marry big brother and show him the love of a family for the rest of his life!  
>I proposed to him the very next day. He chuckled and patted my head, like it was some kind of joke. I've been trying to get him to marry me everyday since then. I guess it's morphed into a bit of an obsession...<p>

In the sixth grade, big sister said we were moving to America. I didn't want to go unless big brother was willing, and in the end (after a stern talk with grandpa Winters) Ivan agreed.

Katyusha fit in right away with three boys named Toris, Raivis , and Eduard. Big brother became the leader of that group (the three other boys seemed to fear him). When she wasn't with them, big sister was with a Hungarian girl she called Liz. And most of my time that year was spent trying to keep up my grades, yet still stay number one in my brother's life. A task that proved quite difficult with his growing number of friends (Poor little Natalya's is mistaken fearful respect beiy, for loving friendship beiy!).

Big brother was growing more and more distant every day. We lived in a smaller house here in America (It's still a fricken mansion beiy!) but still, there was so much space between us. Many days, those three friends would stay over (beiy, they were forced -_-) or the Hungarian girl, or brother would be to busy with this or that to spend time with me. Th house got pretty loud pretty fast, and before i knew it, there were so many people around us.

One day, i asked big brother to marry me again, and he said "it's never going to happen! You should get such foolish ideas out of your head, da? Natalya?" He said that to me, and he waited for me to agree...but i couldn't. I had wanted to love big brother for so long! And now he had broken my heart...

So i ran.

I ran for over an hour, so absorbed in my own thoughts of heartbreak that i wasn't paying attention to where i was going. I suddenly stopped, out of breath, in a very pretty park. There were flowers as far as the eye could see, and i didn't see any people around. So i made my way to a bench in a very obscure corner of the garden park, sat down and cried.

"Big brother *hic*is a liar! *hic* he said, *hic he'd never make me *hic* cry again!" i sobbed, trying profusely to wipe my steadily streaming eyes. Then i felt a arm around my shoulders, and was pulled close to a sturdy chest.

I look up slowly, filling with hope, but it's not big brother. It was a boy with golden blonde hair and bright-blue eyes shining like jewels, framed by glasses. His cowlick bounced slightly as he peeked down at me. "You're to pretty for tears, -n'-distress! Don't worry, you can still cry if you want , but the hero is here to protect you! So you don't have to cry!"

He said it with such unwavering certainty and determination that i couldn't help but believe that he really was a hero there to protect me. So i cried in his arms for a good ten minutes before he ruffled my hair, telling me that everything would be fine. The gesture was so familiarly like my brother's when he did the same thing so long ago. Yet so alien kind, and a lot softer than Ivan's, as if this 'hero' was treating me like a glass doll.

"Are you okay now, ?" he ask with a grin, showing off those perfectly polished teeth, and i realize that I've stopped crying. I nod and he laughs. "GOOD! What kind of hero would i be if i couldn't even get a fair maiden to stop crying?"  
>He slowly gets up, and reaches for something on the bench. "Here," he says, handing me the drink, "It's only ice tea, but you cried a whole lot; you should rehydrate!" I hesitantly take the offered drink and nod a thank you, taking a sip.<br>"No problem! Let's go!" He says, holding out his hand to me and grinning. I accept the offered hand, and he holds o to me tightly as he takes off out the flower park.

"I'm Alfred Jones Bonnefoy! What's your name!?" He ask excitedly, still running at his fast pace. "N-Natalya..." i tell him, just barely keeping up. He stops after a second. "Well, Nana, the hero Alfred is at your service!" he winks at me and we keep walking. He tells me a bit about his family and how they just moved to America from France. His papa is from there and his Dad is from England. I ask if he had a mom, and he said: "No, but two dads is plenty! And besides, i have the most adorable and angelic little Canadian brother in the whole wide world! I love him so much! He so cute, the hero will always protect his little Mattie~!"

I smiled softly at the close knitted bounds of his family. "You are very lucky, Alfred Jones Bonnefoy, to be surrounded by so much love. Very lucky indeed." He looked at me surprised for a moment, like i said something weird. Then he smiled, took a few steps closer to me, and kissed me right on the lips. "Now you have love too!" He cheered happily grinning.

...

He_ kissed_ me! On the_ lips!_

I smacked him so hard i left a hand impression on his cheek! "Alfred! You pervert!"

"HAHAHAHA! I'm not a pervert Natalya. Papa says that a kiss is the greatest proof of love, and Nana, i love you!" I froze, and my cheeks colored to match the shade of a fresh picked tomato.

"You can't just decide you love me all on your own! You stupid stupid stupid boy!" he just laughed and held my hand and walked me home.

Alfred showed up in school the next day (Yes, Mattie was with him beiy! But you know how invisible he is beiy, so she didn't notice until he started hanging out with Ivan, beiy!). He was still going on and on to everyone about being a hero. And girls kept falling for him. But he kept insisting that he was in love with me.

I told him that i only loved big brother, who he hated profusely, but he told me he'd win me over eventually. Time went on, and every time he says it, i almost want to believe him...

"Birdie, you're so cute!" The albino says, hugging Alfred's little brother.

I watch from the back of class as Alfred tries to pull the kid away from Gilbert. The transfer student snickers and big sister walks in with the Cuban guy.

"Come on, Matvey! Let's have lunch on the roof!" she say, and the Cuban (She has a hard time remembering names beiy. But she means Carlos beiy.) takes Mathew and walks away with big sister. "Birdie~!" The albino wines, following after them. "Hey! Careful with my baby brother!" Alfred yells after them. I don't have time to wonder why he doesn't follow when he looks over to me and grins that familiar grin.

"Hey Natalya, let's get iced teas!" he says, walking up to me and offering his hand. I take it and he leads me to the cafeteria.

We talk a little bit, catching up on each others lives lately, then he says "Hey you wanna go to the flower park with the hero this weekend?" I'm almost tempted to say yes when he ads a "It's part off my killer scheme to get you to fall in love with me!"

I laugh at his bold honesty that seems to never change, get up and throw away my empty cup. "Not a chance, hero!" i tell him with a grin of my own, and start walking towards the roof. "Hey, Nana!" Alfred shouts after me. I turn back and raise an eyebrow inquisitively, he just smiles with boyish charm.

"I love you!" he say with a wink and a slight blush.

...

"Pervert!" i yell back, by blush not slight at all, but covering my entire face with a red hue. I storm out the lunch room, and can't help but smile. The smile even stays as i notice big brother duck around a corner to avoid me. I laugh and look back at Alfred who's sipping his drink casually like a love struck air head.

The cute idiot!

...

Idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beiy~! one hundred million billion times sorry beiy! This is so inexcusable, being so late to update, that i don't know how you could begin to forgive me beiy! Beiy... but at this point, i'm shameless enough to ask beg and plead for you to accept my apology beiy! I know it's no excuse beiy, but depression is a bitch beiy and i'm an easy target beiy! But everything is okay now beiy~ i hope you all enjoyed my pathetic excuse for a bonus chapter beiy. I think Alfred and Natalya make a very cute couple beiy! Of course, i do ship UsUk harder beiy... But any beiy, I've shamelessly wasted enough of your time beiy, on to chapter six, finally. Beiy~!**

* * *

><p>*Pant huff huff gasp!* What the hell is going on!? My throat is contorting and i can't hardly breath. There's a weight on me, and everything is hot, like fire... Fire? Am i being crushed by flames!? No, the heat is more feverent than anything.<p>

There's a dull ache resonating through my whole body, my vision is blurring, everything seems numb. The air is dry. My stomach turns with furry. All the while, a single thought wonders absently through my subconscious: "Mathew."

Where is he? why am i not with him right now?

Oh right. He spent the night at Eduard's house, pulling an all-niter on some project that's due today... Today. He should be back home by now, shouldn't he? I turn over in my agony, and peek at the digital clock on my bedside dresser. 7:32 it reads. He said he'd be back by 6 on the dot.

I use all my strength to roll over, and fall anticlimactically to the floor. Then i crawl to the door and struggle to lift myself up off the ground. Adrenaline kicks in and i practically sprint down the hallway, then nearly slide down the stairs. My pace slows. I round the corner, by passing a peppy Frenchman as he attempts to molest a grumpy Brit. I peer into the kitchen, looking past the obnoxious American, to a spot across the table from a preppy Austrian.

There he sits. Delicate frame, smooth creamy skin, wavy golden hair, and lavender eyes. Ignoring the polar bear on his lap, i walk up to my little bird, and wrap my arms tightly around him. "Birdie..." i mumble into his blond locks, all the agony from earlier, melting away.

"Why would you ever leave for so long! I missed you." I tell him and go in for a kiss. "HERO KICK!" Alfred yells, darting across the room to deliver said kick of justice. But i have become quite accustom to the mistreatment, and smoothly doge.

"Gil! You couldn't have possibly have missed me that much; it's hardly been twelve hours! Stop being a pervert!" My birdie scolds, a slight tint to his cheeks. "He's quite right, Gilbert. Your barbaric behavior is despicable." Roderic says promptly, sipping his tea. "Roddy, don't talk to me like you live here. Stop showing up to add snarky comments to my already depressing life!"

Said Austrian looks up with amusement. "And what's so depressing about your life, Gilbert?" he ask in a teasing tone. I pause in shock. "Are you serious? Isn't it obvious!? That damn wanna-be hero wont let me pucker up to my birdie. If he wasn't around all the fricken time, i could have my way with Mathew and life would be per-"  
>"GIL!" "HERO PUNCH!" My Mattie and that stupid Alfred yell in unison, and before i know it, i'm knocked into another wall.<p>

"You know, that that i'm complaining or anything, i very much enjoy having such an elegant little morsel in my home on the regular," Francis says, eying down Roddy, who moves to start on dishes. "But why does the new transfer student from your school come over every day, mon Cher?" The lech places a hand a little low on Alfred's back, invoking a shiver as he waits for the answer.

"HAIRY PERV! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON THIS INSTANT YOU FROG!" Arthur shouts, smacking Francis in the head with a fly swatter. "Don't be so jealous, mon amour. My heart will always belong solely to you!" he tells him, as his hands continue to wonder under Alfred's shirt, "Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~!"

"EEK!" Alfred yells, attempting to squirm away, "The Austrian kid is Roderic, and he's friends with that asshole albino that y'all' agreed to let live with us for some god forsaken reason!" Arthur looks over at Roddy as ?Francis keeps being Francis. "You're a friend of our Gilbert, huh? Well feel free to come over when ever!" Roddy nods as he continues to make the table with my birdie. "Thank you sir." "Oh, please. Call me Arthur!"

*Ding Dong*

Francis sighs, and pauses exploring the unconscious Alfred's body to go answer the door. "I hope it's no trouble, you traveling all this way just to visit." Roddy shakes his head. "Dad, Roderic moved into the condo next door a few days ago." My Mattie tell Arthur, then goes over to try and bring Alfred back to life. "That's correct. Living so close, i can keep a closer eye on things." Arthur cocks his head questioningly, "Things? Things like wh-?"

"MI AMOUR! I'VE FOUND A NEW LOVE! CAN WE ADOPT THIS BOY!? HE'S ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! I WANT HIM! CAN WE KEEP HIM? PLEASE MY EVERYTHING, JUST ONE MORE!?" Francis barges into the kitchen yelling with a little brown haired boy in his arms.

"What are you going on about, Frog! We can't adopt anymore children. The house would get to crowded, are you insane!?" Arthur storms up to him to inspect his partner's new discovery. "Ve~ I came for-a breakfast, ve! Is pasta a breakfast food? Ve~ i like-a pasta!" Arthur melted at Feliciono's air-headed antics.

"Okay, maybe just one more! He's adorable! Come have some breakfast!" Arthur says, hugging the little Italian, and leading him to the table. "Feli? What are you doing here?" I ask from my spot in the hole in the wall i was thrown in earlier. "Ve~ Mateo invited us for breakfast!" he cheers. Birdie smiles as he sets plates on the table, "Welcome to our home. Where's Ludwig?" he ask.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Said German says, entering the kitchen, "The french guy snatched up Feliciano as soon as he asked if Mathew lived here." He pauses to regard the room.

*Ding Dong* Birdie goes to answer the door bell as it rings again.

"Hey Mr.B! Looks like i arrived in time for the party!" Carlos says, coming into the kitchen, an arm draped around my birdie's shoulder.

"Carlos! Wonderful to see you as always, mon Cher! I assume your doing well! How's your lovely mother these days? Still a beautiful heart breaker!"

"You know, mom is always gonna be mom!" Francis stops and thinks for a second. Then he exclaims like he just got some miraculous world altering fantastic idea; "While i'm... adopting the little Italian angel over there, i minus well take you in too, no? Ohonhonhonhonhon!"

"You can't just kidnap peoples' kids you git!" "Mon amour, i thought i was a frog ohonhonhonhon~" Arthur and Francis are having another lovers quarrel. "So you're Mateo, right? Do you have pasta?!" "No way, little dud, Mathew's my kid brother. I'm the hero!" "Feliciano, I'm Mathew!" Birdie says, already fading away. "We're a little short on plates, so we'll have to use disposables. Come now everyone, let's eat!" Roddy says, noticing everyone to the table.

"Roderic, you're an excellent cook. This is delicious!" "Unlike the charcoal Dad cooks..." Alfred laughs through bites of omelet. "What'd you say you bratty ingrate!?" Arthur yelled. "Ohonhonhonhonhohnhonhon~" (That's the sound of France creeping closer to Austria, beiy).

"It really is nice for everyone to sit down and eat together, huh?"

"That's right Mattie! This is a lot better than the two of us hiding in the corner while Dad tries to force feed us rocks! HAHAHAHAHA!" "Quiet wanker! You can starve if that's your attitude!"

Carlos snorts, "Alfred would have to run through all that excess burger weight before he could starve." he says with a amused bite of his breakfast, making the whole room laughed.

It really was a delightful scene, a whole table of family friends and love, sharing a meal together. If only i was actually a part of it!

"Brother, why are you in the wall?" I look around at the crumbling drywall surrounding me as if it had just magically sucked me in not moments ago. "I have no idea..." i say aloud, causing a variety of quizzical and amused expressions to contort on to various faces

"If memory serves, i used my new specialty move on you, the 'hero punch,' because you were being a creepy pervert to my innocent little brother!"

"Oh please!" I sigh slowly getting up and dusting off, "Birdie is ANYTHING but innocent. I had this dream about him a couple night ago, he did this thing with his mouth that would make even Francis look inexperienced! When I say every where, I mean it was every w-"

Of course, I never got to Finnish that sentence, because I was cut off by a very unexpected punch in the jaw!

**\(T^T)/**

We all stormed (Well, our little Mattie stormed beiy. Mostly everyone else was amused besides him and Alfred, beiy) out of the house, and as Dad and Papa waved waved goodbye, we all went to school.

I was walking a little quicker than usual and there was a bit of commotion going on behind me. Gil Alfred Carlos (Germany and Italy were being lovey-dovey in the back of the group beiy), they kept calling my name in an attempt to get my attention. But I wouldn't turn around to acknowledge them. I couldn't turn around!

I'm not sure if it was out of the anger of having Gilbert tell about an explicit wet dream involving me to my family and friends, or if it was the over whelming embarrassment of seeing the large red whelp on his jaw line from were I punched his annoying face...

I CAN'T BELIEVE I PUNCHED GILBERT! Sure, he had it coming, and sure Alfred would have done it anyway. But I've only punched three people in my whole life (Beiy! He's talking about Alfred, Francis, and 2p Canada... 2p Canada may or may not be appearing beiy. He goes to the 2p school on the other side of town beiy.) and that was for getting all creepy and pedo. Plus the time I knocked out Alfred for feeding Kuma weird stuff and getting him sick.

Other than that, I'm usually more into the passive-aggressive type actions.

What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be the one too feel bad about this! It was Gilbert's fault in the first place, and I've yet to hear a simple apology!

Then again, Gilbert has never apologized before for something light. He'll say sorry for the big things but lives his life on cloud nine the rest of the time...

'Lives his life'?... Wait a second! Gilbert's dead! Not only that, but isn't he death!? He's not living anything! But he's still breathing and walking and talking and acting as alive as anyone I've ever seen. I peek back to look at him for just a second, and realize he's walking directly behind me!

"Birdie! You know I didn't mean to do anything that would hurt your feelings! Forgive me~!"

"No way, Gil, let go of me!" I yell, trying to wiggle out of his hug.

_(Meanwhile beiy)_

From the bushes, Liz was busy with two other girls from the news paper club taking a whole lot of pictures of the guys who were walking out of Mathew's house.

"The super charismatic twin and his younger brother, the hot strict German and his super adorable boyfriend, the macho and sexy Cuban, the two new exchange students; hot albino and musical genius! Plus French and English parents! Why are their so many hot guys in that one house hold!?"

"Calm down, chief!"

"You'll give away our location!" Elizabeta's assistance warn her in a scolding tone.

"sorry..." she mumbles, settling back down with her camera.

'But you know,' She thinks to her self, zooming in on Roderic, 'that one, is especially hansom!' Her eyes fill with hearts and she fights to keep the blush off her face.

_(Also beiy)_

I, Clear-Colors beiy, will continue to have control of the narration beiy, to show you what was going on in the demon world beiy, at the same time. I'll edit out all my 'beiy's beiy, so not to distract you readers. Beiy~!

"Hey swine, bring your ass kid." What appears to be a teen boy, shouts from a dark room. A second, larger, teen, sucks his teeth. But he follows the directions and enters behind the first all the same.

"Don't call me kid, ass hole!" He shouts, closing the door behind him.

This is the two sons of the demon king (or should I say dictator beiy, since demon government is all messed up beiy...). They are half brothers, both born the same hour of the same day the same year, making them the exact same age.

Usually the thrown and title of 'ruler' would go to the eldest son of the demon king. However, since they are the exact same age, they have to compete to see who succeeds their old man beiy. And demons are very competitive.

They are always fighting arguing and trying to kill each other. Yet for some reason they're always together... (NO BEIY! This is not an incest type thing!... Not that there's anything wrong with people who make those choices beiy. It's just that for this particular plot, beiy, no incest!)

Anyways, to put it simply, they hate each other. A lot.

So, 'why,' you might ask 'are they meeting up in a dark room together?' And that, dear reader is the magic to this story! These two troubled brothers have finally found something they hate more than each other! PruCan!

But, that's not a good thing, now is it?

You see, demons are driven by one principal: Strength! And they see "love" as the ultimate weakness. So, demons are forbidden to both love and be loved.

"It's disgusting." The shorter demon says. He has brown hair and emerald eyes. There's a cat on his shoulder, playing with the little curl sticking out his head, "How could death, the strongest force in the universe, succumb to this... _love!?_" He spits out the last word like sour milk. (in case you haven't guessed beiy, it's Greece!)

"Cool it, Heracle, don't do something dumb and get both our asses in trouble. Cause I won't go the fuck down with you!" The taller one says, adjusting the white mask over his eyes, "Besides, not shit we can do about it." (Please excuse Turkey's potty mouth beiy!)

Heracle chuckles, "That's were your wrong, Sadik. I've already got a plan in action, but I will need... your *cough* help! *cough*"

Sadik looks at his brother confused for a second, but then a huge grin is plastered across his face. "A plan you say? And you need my what?"

Heracle doesn't reply and instead lowers his head with gritted teeth, so Sadik shrugs and stats to walk away. "Guess you don't need anything." He says with a yawn.

"Shut the fuck up! You heard me, I'm not saying I need your help ever again you ass!"

Sadik stops, and looks back with a satisfied smile. "Alright, little brother, what's the plan?"

"Don't fucking call me that, swine! I'm older than you!" Sadik rolls his eyes and eventually Heracle continues.

"So, basically, neither us demons or the angels are to happy about Gilbert Beilschmidt's AKA 'Death's' actions. He's fallen in... love and the repercussions could be catastrophic! So we need to separate them; **permanently!"**

"...Heracle, you know what happens when a nonliving being is taken from it's object of desire, right?" Sadik ask carefully.

Heracle pauses, then continues. "Yes. I'm well aware what will happen to them due to our actions. However, some sacrifices have to be made for the greater good!" Sadik laughs. "What the hell ass wipe! What's funny!?"

"Look at you, acting like you care about anything other than yourself. You know your motives behind this are selfish. Bastard, as if you even know what 'the greater good' is!"

Heracle chuckles. "Yeah, I guess my motives aren't the most pure. But I've managed to trick an angel into thinking that they are. And he'll help us."

"Pfft! What's an angel gonna do? Sprinkle some glitter on the albino fucker?"

"Not just any angel," Heracle smiles dangerously at his brother, "Kiku Honda."

"NEXT IN LINE FOR THE THROWN, KIKU HONDA!? FUTURE RULER OF HEAVEN!? HOW'D YOU MANAGE THAT? DUDE, I HEAR THAT GUYS A TOTAL BAD ASS!" Sadik yells, shaking his brother by the shoulders.

"Get off of me, swine. Yes, that kiku. I've yet to meet him yet myself, but we will soon."

"Shit, your really serious about all this..." Sadik says, letting go of his brother, who nods in response.

"I won't allow anyone to stand in the way of my plans!"

"Our plans, asshole!"

"Shut your trap, swine!"

(Beiy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Beiy~! Well finally I'm updating! And I promise not to take such a long break like that ever ever ever again with this story beiy. Because I really do enjoy writing it and I enjoy you all reading it beiy~! T3T If you could all tell me what you guys think of the plot, beiy, I'd be so happy! I'm sorry beiy, I couldn't resist the urge to make Japan play as one of the bad guys beiy! He'll have a major roll in the next chapter beiy. And guess what beiy, they're all going camping! Beiy~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**O~KAY! I'm not sure if you guys feel betrayed of thought I was lying when I said I wouldn't take long breaks before. This wasn't a break! I was really busy on school and other stories and plot development. I don't know. I'm dumb... But I've officially decided to remove deadlines from this. No more promising to update next week and looking like a lying ass hole! Hopefully, this will help me get them out faster and remove a little stress! Oh! And I hope you're all enjoying my first Spamano, 'Broken.' I usually write that right after 'Even in Death.' So, chapter seven!**

* * *

><p>School was always my favorite place in the world! I've always been good at studying and working with others. The teachers never had a problem with me and though I wasn't in any clubs I stayed out of the way.<p>

But it was never perfect.

Schools have hierarchic and social norms. And if you put it in terms of classes, I wasn't very high. Alfred was out going and attractive and though not that smart, his charisma and skills as a leader made up for what his actual academics lacked; he's lower upper class. My friends are middle class. Excluding Katyusha who is upper class as well as Natalia. Ivan is higher upper class for a variety of reasons, including the fact that he ruled the school as treated the world like a disposable playground.

Roderich just moved here, but already, he was middle class, and rising! Gilbert is an all star. Everyone in school loves him. He's athletic and kind and inspires those around him. He has an exotic look that I was told is drawing in a number of admirers. Plus he had a brother who was pretty high on the social scale. He didn't mouth of to the teachers, but instead joked around with them, despite his less than perfect scores.

Gilbert was middle upper class. An elite bunch, exceeded only my Ivan the powerful. Yet for some reason he keeps lowering his standards and eating lunch up on the roof with me and my vastly middle class friends!

I know he's my guardian angel and all, but isn't he just a little embarrassed to be seen with a lower class like me? Liz, captain of the paper, keeps running heart-throbs and scandals about me and Gil's presumed relationship. Doesn't that bother him?

But... Gil's always been rather... attached to me for some reason. But there's no way he actually cares about me in that way. Sure, he's _supposed_ to be my guardian angel or something like that, whatever. But there's no way he's actually in lo-

"Mathew Bonnefoy! Could you please pay attention? I bet you didn't hear one word I said since the beginning of class!" scolds, placing a dark, ring-studded hands on each hips, and pursing her lips indignantly.

Maple!

I had been so entrapped with my own thoughts, I didn't even remember that I was in home room. And I was supposed to be listening to Ms.M as she gave the announcements. But, I couldn't seem to focus. Gilbert was plaguing my mind. It wasn't an unusual occurrence. It seemed that lately I couldn't get the albino out of my thoughts no matter what I was doing.

I look behind me at the German (Prussian beiy!) teen in question. He's leaning back in his chair, hood up, and a little yellow bird on his head; fast asleep. Shocker.

"I'm sorry..." I tell the teacher, lowering my head in shame. A few kids giggle, but then carries on.

"Like I was saying, we decided that for our class assignment, we would be taking a trip. And since the school district frowns upon this kind of hands on and potentially hazardous learning, they wont be funding us. So! What that mans is we're going to the safest inexpensive yet educational place that parents and budgets will allow: the park!"

"Ugh!" An over all grown echos through the class room from a majority of students.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know you're all super excited about this little odesy. But were just going camping at the wilderness park. It's only a mile or two away from here, and it's just for one night. So suck it up because like it or not were leaving tomorrow or I'm failing the lot of you!"

Another groan. rolls her eyes, inspecting the paper in her hand with the class announcements written on it.

"In addition, for us to even be able to even get qualified to go on this trip, we'll be doing health inspections for our class today. If you're in no condition to go, then you will get a zero on the assignment. In other words, pass your physical or I'll fail you!"

An uncomfortable silence settled on across the room. And I knew from the subtle glances I was receiving that the nervous tension constricting across the faces of my peers was not for their sake, but my own.

I gulped.

"Class dismissed." said stoically, and everyone started packing their bags and slowly shuffling out the door. I could feel their steady gazes linger on my form before they disappeared from sight. But that's to be expected. After all, I did get diagnosed with cancer about a month or so ago.

I was supposed to die...

"Mattie~" Alfred wines, wrapping his arms around me, "Give your poor big (hero) brother a hug! Comfort me comfort me~!" He lets down some fake tears, I rub his back, smiling softly.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"Oh Mattie, it's the worst! They say I can't cum with you to the stupid trip in the park thingie! They said you would be fine with out me. With out me! The hero!"

I chuckle. My brother may act like a hero, but really, he's just an overly protective and loving idiot! "I will be fine. Don't worry so much."

Half my statement comes out muffled due to the fact that Alfred pulled my head in closer so my face got buried in his hoodie."But I'm your hero~ Mattie! Besides..." he lowered his voice so it was just above a whisper, a volume I didn't even know Al was capable of. He tightened his grip on my shoulders, face filling with a mix of pain and guilt. "Besides, little brother, I think I've spent enough time staying away from you to last a life time."

Alfred let me go and turned away promptly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, seeming to be wiping his eyes. I watched as sorrow practically radiated off of his slumped being. "I...I'm going to ask the teacher to reconsider. I really want to be there with you." He straightened up, turned and gave me a thumbs up grinning proudly, "the hero has to be there to protect you after all!" Then he left out.

I stood there, unable to move for a while.

Was that how Alfred saw me now. As something delicate and once abandoned that he had to stand by and protect, less it brake?

Why did I have to be such a burden to him?

I hated to think that I was holding anyone back, especially Alfred. He had his own class he needed to be attending, and his grades were bad enough as it was. He didn't need to be skipping class to play hero and "protect" me at every turn. How could I live with my self knowing how badly my life was effecting his own?

I sigh, making a move to walk out the class room, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Mathew Williams Bonnefoy, we need to talk." It was Roderich. His voice was firm and commanding, but not threatening. I nodded. He said to follow him in that superior tone he seems to project naturally, and I do as told.

We walk up to the roof. Lunches don't start for three more periods, so the place is abandoned. He stops suddenly and takes a deep breath, before turning and looking me straight in the eyes.

His midnight blue eyes locked with my own purple colored ones. And for a moment they seemed to flash with sympathy before he once again took a breath to gather his resolve. "Mathew," he began, and from the tone of his voice I could tell this would not be a casual friendly chat.

"I think it would be best for you to cut ties with Gilbert Beilschmit." That was it no explanations or follow ups. He simply told me not to have anything to do with the single most important person besides my family to ever meet me in my entire life!

"WAIT!" I yelped, reaching out and grabbing the Austrian's arm as he started to walk to the door. "I...I can't, I can't do that, I just can't. Please, why? Why do I have to stay away from Gilbert?"

He sighed, like me wanting some kind of logical reason was trivial and not worth his time. "It's dangerous for two being on separate spiritual planes to connect in any deep way. Say your feelings for Gilbert were to grow, say you fell in love with the poor fool. You would both suffer greatly, especially that idiot. So just, distance yourself until this whole thing is over. You and Gilbert aren't the only ones affected by this turn of events. I've been so stressed lately..." I watch him adjust his tie and pat down his blazer pocket before turning to go back inside, "Being alive, isn't always a blessing."

I shiver as he disappears in to the building.

Exactly how many people was I inconveniencing by not dying in the hospital that day?

I didn't have the time I needed to ponder the question when the loud speaker went off and I heard Ivan talking. He is student body president, so I guess he has to spare time to make these sort of announcements. But... did he just say my name?

'Again, class 2-D's physical exams will start promptly when the bell rings in the auditorium. Matvey Bonnefoy, you are wanted in the nurses office. Have a good day comrades.'

Maple.

That was so embarrassing!

**\(T^T)/**

I woke up, to darkness. Apparently I had fallen asleep in class an none of my ass hole class mates or my sweet birdie bothered to wake me up!

Of course, birdie was understandable. He was probably still mad at me for what happened earlier, and even if he had no reason to be mad, I couldn't hold it against him. Mathew Williams was simply to adorable for any one to hold a grudge against his cute little face!

I know I couldn't.

I know, not for anything in the world, could I ever bring myself to hate hold a grudge or ever be truly mad at Mathew. He was just to kind. And considerate. Mathew was soft and sweet and loving. Her puts up with me and I care for him with all my heart. I might lo-

'Class 2D, please got o the auditorium for physical exams at the ringing of the bell. Matvey Bonnefoy, you are wanted in the nurses office currently. Again, class 2-D's physical exams will start promptly when the bell rings in the auditorium. Matvey, you are wanted in the nurses office. Have a good day comrades.'

Physical exams? Class trip? Mathew's going to the nurse?

"WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS!?" I yell, taking off for the nurses office. Running out the room, I run into Roddy. He looks up at me with surprise and... What the hell? Why does he look so guilty? He tries to scurry past like he didn't see me, but I grab his shoulder, spinning him my way. He struggles.

"What do you want? Unhand me you brute! I'm a gentleman!"

"Oh yeah? I've never seen a gentleman look so guilty before. What'd you do while I was out? Highjack a bank?" I laugh, but he avoids my eyes nervously.

"Holly shit! You really did!?" I laugh a little louder, patting him on the back a couple times, "Didn't know you had it in you! You're usually such an uptight loser, keseseseses~" I chuckle loudly, until he pushes me off.

His looks angry. Oops!

"No, you idiot!" He shouts indignantly, "I didn't highjack, as you say, a bank! I just had a little chat with Mathew!" I stop laughing, "And why would you condone such actions as..." He trails off, noticing my grave expression.

"Roderich," I say, in a steely voice, "what the hell did you say to my Birdie?"

**\(T^T)/**

"Sorry *huff* i took so long... getting *huff* here!" I plead to the nurse who was sure to be awaiting me.

It's been taking me some getting use to, running around and being active the same way I was before the hospital stay. My body may be healed of injuries and illness, but after a month or so of lying in bed, my lungs scream for air when I try to be fast. Also, I was in such a rush to get here, that I tripped over my own two feet. Some girls saw me and started to swarm.

How embarrassing! Oh, maple, I'm a walking disaster...

"It's okay Mathew Williams, please take a seat. I've been expecting to see you for a while now." It was a soft male voice. Not the tone of the cheery school nurse with her pink flower. But like her's, it held an Asian accent.

I look up too meet dark chocolate orbs staring back at me. As if examining my being to engrave the memory into his mind. He had short black hair, and didn't frown or smile. Everything from his plain doctors coat to the way his eyes looked almost through you, was entirely neutral in a therapeutic way.

"R-Right..." I stutter, taking a seat in the chair against the wall he gestured to.

He walked over with a number of instruments, but he placed them on the table beside me, carrying only a clip board.

"There is a measuring tape on the wall. I'll first record your sitting height, standing height, weight, and eye sight. Then we'll go a little into detail about your hospital stay and previous illnesses." He looks up from his notes and looks me straight in the eyes, "But I'll only continue with your permission, Mathew Williams. So, would you sign this release for?"

"Of-Of course!" I say, happily complying. I take the clip board from him. A fleeting smile crosses his features, and I barely catch a glimpse as I write out my signature on the provided dotted line, then hand it back.

"Thank you, very much..." He's back to the monotone and complacent gaze, "Now, shall we begin?" I nod.

We go through the procedure nearly wordlessly. This is all old news to me. Even before being practically probed and poked and tested on to death at the hospital for weeks, I had my regularly scheduled checkups for my sketch health. Besides, everyone's gone through physical exams!

Okay, , the formal work is all filled out properly. That should suffice for the task of satisfying you teacher. Congratulations, you're perfectly healthy."

Th-thank you." I pipe up, not as loud as I wish I could.

"It is quite the mystery though. How you were able to go from terminal to perfect health in the time span of a two day comma..." Those word perk my interest. I'd never seen this doctor before, how does he know so much about the time I spent in quarantine? Was he briefed?

"Yes, quite the peculiar case... The doctors working with you have informed me that one of the possible reasons why the treatment plan wasn't working for you could be that you simply had no more drive to even continue living. And after looking over footage from the monitors you were first placed under, I could see, that seemed to be the case."

I was more than shocked at this statement. Some stranger was telling me he had been studying me for a long time, and told me that when I was sick, it was simply because I didn't want to live! I don't even know this guy!

"What are you trying to say..." I whisper hesitantly, pulling my knees up to hug my legs, and eying him suspiciously. Perhaps this guy wasn't exactly who he appeared to be.

"It's just, you pulled through suddenly. Even in your comma, you seemed to suddenly be fighting for life. It's truly amazing what proper motivation can do to a situation..." He looks over and our eyes lock, "What was it, that motivated you ?"

I didn't say anything, and he continued, "I heard a friend of yours who recently started attending school here, visited you just before you were released from the hospital. Your family hadn't visited, you were probably very lonely. Could what have provoked your recovery,"

"I don't..." I begin, but don't exactly know what to say.

"Have been love? For this boy who came to see you?" That was it. The question was asked and suddenly, I really had to think about it: Did I love Gilbert?

It was true, he has always been very kind, literally saving me from an early grave, then continuing to support me despite all the trouble I cause him... But still, I was trouble. I burdened Alfred and Roderich, and... even Gilbert. I had made him put his whole existence on hold to stand by me. But, was that because of love, or my own selfish desire to not be alone?

"You don't love him." The young doctor assured suddenly, ripping me from my thoughts. "You may be infatuated with the aspect of having someone to rely on and keep you company, but it is not love. Besides, any form of lustful fling between a mortal and being from another realm ends in tragedy for both parties!"

The statement was cold and firm and unforgiving. It took me a full thirty seconds to be able to breath again, another to realize this guy was not from my world, and another minute to be able to coax my voice into forming words again.

"Who...are you?" I ask, as loud and demanding as I can which is barely above a whispered squeak. He stand and starts removing his borrowed doctors coat, rehanging it on a hook by the closet.

"I am Kiku Honda, an angel. You, Mathew Williams, have stirred controversy in both heaven and hell through you relationship with the specter, Death, Gilbert Beilschit. I will not ask you to leave him, I'm commanding you for your own good. If such a relationship continues between you two, the consequences will be sever for the both of you.

"PLEASE!" I yell, tears brimming my eyes, ready to fall. He faces me and my courage falters, "Please tell me. What...what will happen to Gilbert?"

"He'll die."

He didn't skip a beat. just stated the answer like he was reading the weather forecast. But my heart ached with those two words, and the tears fell uncontrollably.

"Yes, since Death was the one who started this dalliance, he'll pay the ultimate price for your separation. Pain will consume him, crushing and slowly draining his life force from the inside out until one day he just doesn't wake up. Because he is not strictly alive, per-say, his very soul will dissolve, and he will fade to nothingness, unable to go to heaven or hell. And you, once Death is gone, you will revert back to your previous state of sickness. A new death should be assigned by then. And if not," he walks away going to the door, "I'll personally go and harvest your soul myself."

He left, just like that. What was I supposed to do!? I sat in the nurses office cry.

No wonder Roderich wanted us to stay away from each other! If I ever fell in love with Gilbert (and he loved me back) we'd both die! It was awful. I felt like my heart would fall out of my chest, I started to choke, the tears kept coming, I couldn't breath!

"Birdie?" Gilbert ask, slowly stepping into the nurses office to find me on the ground.

**\(T^T)/**

I raced down the corridor, one thing on my mind.

I had to get to Mathew fast, no matter what! After the conversation I just had with Roderich, I can imagine ho the on he had with the Austrian on the roof must have went. And right now, he's probably either hating himself, crying, or both...

Half way there, I run by a happy Alfred, flirting with the scary Belorussian girl by the student government room. He tries to say something to me, but I don't have time for that crap, and keep going.

Faster...Faster...Faster...Almost there!

I halt suddenly as I see someone exiting the nurses office.

He's not exactly tall, but not short. He has raven hair, and empty dark brown eyes. I almost recognize him. But I couldn't remember from where. Noticing me notice him, he turned to look at me. Brown orbs widened slightly. Then he smiled an expression that seemed to strain awkwardly,contrast to his seemingly unfeeling demeanor.

He bowed. Then walked away. I couldn't shake the strange feeling of dread forming in me, or the thought that the Japanese man looked familiar. But that wasn't what was important right now.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the nurses office, the stranger now far from sight, and press my ear to the door.

The soft but unruly sobs from the other side makes my heart drop.

"Birdie..." I chime quietly, slipping into the room. I drop to my knees next to him, and wrap my arms around him, burying his face in my chest. I just needed to be with him right then. I never feel to good when I'm away from Birdie. Holding him, I just...

"Gil *Sniff* I'm... I'm sorry that I *Sniff* that I burden you so *hic* so much. I'm just so sorry! *Sniff* I'm such a wreck!"

"Ssh." I coo softly, "Hush now Birdie. Don't cry. I'm here for you, don't worry. I'll always be here for you." I rub his back in small soothing circles. He starts shaking his head violently.

"No! I... I can't keep being so reliant *hic* and, and u-useless *sob* and helpless! I hate it! A-and if you *sob* if you keep getting closer to me, *hic* K-Kiku said that you'd, you would..!" He breaks out into a whole new fit of tears, I'm frozen.

'Kiku.' I know that name, and now I can match the face I saw in the hallway. that was Kiku Honda, next in line to be ruler of heaven. The guys powerful and influential and and!

Shit.

I knew those angels wouldn't just let me off the hook.

They're going to be after us now aren't they. Heh, I fucking hate politics.

"Don't worry, little bird. Nothing can drive me away from you. Not even death; I'll never leave your side. Not even in death."

* * *

><p><strong>*Sob* Hic Sob* Beiy~ I'm sorry! I just love this story so so much! Beiy! TT^TT It's so cute, I love this pairing. Beiy. Things will only get harder from now on for Mathew and Gilbert now... Beiy, I'm sorry for slow updates and what not. Also, I don't ship Austria with Hungary, Beiy, so that's not going to go anywhere... Sorry! Japan is so cute beiy~<strong>


End file.
